


Redamancy (Kise Ryota)

by Just_Call_Me_Leanne



Series: Generation of Miracles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crying Kise Ryouta, F/M, Insecure Kise Ryouta, Kise Being Kise, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, Marriage Proposal, Model Kise Ryouta, Pilot Kise Ryouta, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Smoking, Teen Romance, i have no words, i was bored when i make this, reader is cool af, reader is wild af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne
Summary: (n.) The act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Original Female Character(s), Kise Ryouta/Original Female Character(s), Kise Ryouta/Reader
Series: Generation of Miracles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895269
Kudos: 17





	1. One

_Towel_

* * *

"Oi, isn't that that Kise's new girl friend?"

You heard one of the members mumble at each other from your stand.

It was a whisper yet you could heard it even in the second floor of the gym where you are currently leaning on the railings as you barely focused on watching the one on one game that was happening earlier. 

It was a pretty lame game, you are never really interested in basketball to be honest, You'll rather spend this time hanging out with your friend rather than watching his sports you sure had no interest with.

And speaking of friends one just enter. Maybe because of her boyfriend. That guy who just lost, who is he again? Kise? Kise Ryota? the one with the yellow hair.

"Ryota-kun?"

She said, and with that you glance at her lazily as you look down

"Ah"

The silver haired guy started, making you raise your brow at him

"He just challenged me and lost"

He added, making you relax and straighten yourself, somehow keeping yourself interested at the moment despite your phone vibrating at the moment.

"Serious? That's so pathetic"

"Well, it is what it is"

You flip your hair, taking a deep sigh

"Well then, See you. Ryota"

Then he started walking away with your so called friend but then you take a deep breath 

"Oi, oi!"

You grab on the railing before hopping of it

Landing perfectly on the court with so many people gasping on your sudden appearance on the court enough to stop the escaping couple on the court.

You stand up on your knees, somehow grateful you're good enough not to follow the dress code of your school which is of course, not Teiko. You just manage to sneak in to this campus because of a certain someone from this team.

One of the reasons why you have so many friends on other school is because people seems to take interest on you being a wander person you are. 

You adjust your bag strap, tugging your piercing. You bore your eyes on the silver haired guy who seems to be already taking an interest to you.

"What was your name again?"

You grab your bag, walking towards the couple as all eyes set on you as you casually dug something on your bag, not even looking on where you're going

"Ha.. Hajime? Haruka? Haza what? Who are you again?"

You finally stop on your tracks just beside the fallen guy who is still kneeling on the ground before pulling out a clean pink towel.

That's the only one you have right now, add the fact that its not even yours. You just happened to found a clean towel and get it. It was laying around anyways, but it looks like this guy needs it more than you right now.

"(Nickname)!"

You heard the bitch call for you

"Yo!"

You hold up a hand, looking at her directly in the eyes as you toss the pink towel over this yellow hair head.

"How could you say that to my boyfriend?!"

She gasp looking aggressive all of a sudden 

Then you laugh

"Which one? that one or this one?"

You pointed out, making some of the players laugh and snicker at your sarcasm

"His name is Haizaki! That was so rude of you! Apologize to him right now!"

She scoffs feeling offended than ever having people to laugh at her.

You raise your brows at her

"huh?"

"I thought you're my friend, why are you being so rude all of a sudden? How did you even get here?"

You chuckle at her statement as you started walking towards them

"Friend? Me? You? You only use me for fame and money, shut your mouth I'm no friend with a girl like you"

You smirk at her, making her run down a chill down her spine

"And apologize? I would never do such a thing apologizing to a scum like him"

You stated, making an eye to eye contact with the silver head guy

"Ain't he your boyfriend?"

You suddenly confronted her

"hu-huh?"

"Ain't he your boyfriend?"

You said, pointing your thumb towards the yellow haired guy at the back

"You have no rights to talk about me being rude when you're far much worse than me"

You turn your back at them

"Rude, just rude"

You mumble under your breath before looking around the silent gym, looking for the person the reason why you're here. 

"huh?"

You can't find him.

"Oh I guess i went to the wrong school"

You shrug like it wasn't a big deal at all

As if you didn't just cause a scene a few minutes ago as you casually went on the other exit of the gym leaving everyone jaw hang open trying to process what just happened. 

"What was that?"

Daiki stated as soon as you left the gym

"That was so cool!"

Stars can be seen right now on his blue eyes shining in admiration 

"Kise-kun, are you alright?"

Kuroko approaches the said guy 

Kise could only look at the pink towel he had on his hand. His mind saying,

_I think I love her_

* * *

**Fun Fact**

_▪ (Last name)(First name) just manage to find that clean towel left alone in the park on her way to Teiko_

_▪ Kise was just staring on the ground the whole time he doesn't know how (Your name) looks like_

_▪ Aone Daiki made a mental note when he saw you again he will make sure to get himself an autograph because of how look you are_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) was supposed to be at Dosho Middle School_ _so there she goes after going to Teiko Junior High and manage to find a very interesting guy who's germaphobe_


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored while taking a break and made this

_Piercing_

* * *

_It hurts, it hurts so bad that it stings._

He could cry right here and now.

"Oi boy. You alright?"

He look up, yellow iris meeting with a pair of (eye color) iris

He could only sniff in return.

* * *

You just happened to be bored and adventurous. Casually sucking and biting your popsicle while maintaining your balance as you skate through the park after successfully skipping practice on your school, you found yourself on the park.

Where you just happened to caught interest to a guy who seems familiar but not so familiar to you. He look like he was in pain, time by time tugging his red ears, bitting his lips as he seems to be trying so hard not to crying you could only chuckle mentally.

Stopping and hopping of your skateboard, you take the remaining popsicle on your mouth before throwing the wooden stick on the nearest trash can like a basketball ball only to fail, an irk mark appearing on your forehead as you match towards it, picking it up and finally throwing it in the trashcan.

You march towards the guy

"Oi boy, You alright?" 

You sit him on the spacious bench, setting your skateboard next to you, arm dropping on the back of side as you look towards him, (eye color) iris meeting with a pair of yellow ones. 

You stare at each other for a moment, then he sniff, looking at you with teary eyes begging for help. And to be honest, you let out a laugh, causing the people walking pass the two of you look at you with curiosity.

"Let me see?"

You stated, referring to his red ears as you hold his chin and lean forward to get a closer look.

Only to find out the cause of his pain.

"Oh"

You said as soon as you saw his pierced ear.

He was about to hold out his ear once again put you smack it off.

"Stop touching it!"

You hiss, grabbing your bag to look for something as he just look at you in confusion.

His ear is itching!

He watch you in silent until you pull something out of your bag, Alcohol.

He felt his eye twitch.

"What are you going to do?"

You only smile at him in return

You lean close to him, about to hold his ear but then he back off in fear of the pain that was about to come. You move and move until he finally each the end of the bench you two are sitting.

"Stop moving!"

"No! That would hurt!"

"I know what I'm doing shut up!"

You hiss at him, but he couldn't careless.

"Hey look"

You sigh, straightening your back.

"Your piercing might be infected because of you touching it non-stop. And trust me, I've been there. Now relax and let me spray some alcohol on it"

You explain

You knew his pain right now because you've been through it, after all you have 3 piercing on right ear, two of them having to re pierced after the wound left by the first time healed. 

Kise look at you with doubtful look, but relax afterwards. It's now everyday he trust a stranger but there seems to be something about you pulling him at ease. 

He let out a deep sigh.

"Fine"

Making you smile 

"This is going to hurt. A lot"

You remind him, and he could only gulp in return before nodding.

You lean forward, inspecting the wound around the pierced area. You smile, it's not that worse, good. Holding his ear, you extended your hand and just like that, you did the first spray in which he just hiss in reply.

The next you to do it spray behind his ear, causing him to hiss once again. You make sure to spray your fingers before carefully holding his black earring and carefully pushing it forward from the back for it is currently sticking on the wound, this time you felt him hold into your arm.

You didn't mind as you spray once again on the front and one last on the back, not noticing how much he is currently gripping on your arm until he pull you on a one arm hug, his face resting on your shoulder as you laugh.

"It hurts so bad didn't it?"

You chuckle when you felt him nod on your shoulder. 

"Well it's your fault for thinking having a piercing is easy man" 

You pat him in the back before looking at your watch.

5:12 pm

He eventually let go of you, you gave him a teasing smile.

"Here I thought you're not done crying"

He only pout at you

Now that he was in front of you, you just notice how he look familiar, 

"You're a student of Teiko Middle School"

You stated as you inspect his uniform 

"I am."

He blink at you

"No wonder why you look familiar"

You stated, recalling the events that happened almost a year ago but couldn't get a clear image of it you decided to shrug it off.

"What's your name again?"

You suddenly ask him, casually distancing yourself at him, spreading your arms on the bench as you cross your legs, careful not to hit your skateboard

Kise take a good look of you before answering, his ear sting but not as bad as it was hours ago.

"Kise. Kise Ryota"

He said, making you once again look at him wide eyes.

"Oh! No wonder why you look familiar!"

You said, making him look at you confused.

"Have we met before?"

You nod, then suddenly stand up

"Oh well, got to go"

You said, grabbing your skateboard in a hurry as you start to see a familiar silhouette in the distance 

But before you could disappear on his eyes, you look back at him. Throw something in the air in which he easily catch. 

It was a single pair of silver hoop earring, that made him look at you.

"Wear it once your ear heal, I think it would suit you even more compare to that lame black dot earring! See ya!"

You wave at him before you started running like a mad man, causing him to look confuse as he shouted

"Wait! What's your name!"

Yet you didn't answer, your back turned to him as you continue to ran as if being chased away.

There was a silent after that, making him look silently on the piece of earring in hand when he heard someone breathing heavily in front of him. 

"That girl! How dare she skipped the practice once again!"

He look up and saw a female with a black hair, huffing as she glare in the distance, she seems like a high school student by the way her uniform looks.

"You bitch! Wait for me until I catch you!"

He could only sweat dropped as he watch the scene.

Mind wondering who in the world could that girl be.

* * *

**Fun Fact**

_▪ When (Last name)(First name) got her first piercing she thought it would be the best to do another one two days after. In the end she cried when the wound worsen and was force to remove it before trying again at her first year in highschool_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) totally forgot she give Kise her newly found towel and is still searching for it_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) is a fan of parkour, and tends to do some crazy stuffs_

_▪ After his ear heals, Kise Ryota immediately replace his earring to the one you gave him and haven't taken it off since then_


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored while taking a break and made this

_Interest_

* * *

"Yo! Yo! Kasumatsu! I manage to catch the gal wandering around"

Leanne, you're best friend stated as she kept her grip on the back of your shirt as she present you to the members of the basketball club on your year.

"How can you have a lazy manager like her?"

Leanne whine, finally dropping you off the ground with a thump as you groan. 

"To be honest I don't know"

Said your cousin, Kasamatsu.

"I'm not lazy"

You mumble under your breath as you pull out a piece cigarette and a light 

But as soon as you put it in between your lips and was about it light it up, something cold dumb over your figure. 

"Oi, oi"

You spit the now wet cigarette on your lips

"If you want me to take a shower you could have just said so"

You stated, removing the now dump jacket you're wearing. 

"Just how many times do we have to tell you quit trying to smoke inside?"

Leanne stated, holding up a now empty bucket 

Just how fast did she get that? 

"Now, now. You just made the floor all wet, hey Yukio, you know our seniors would kill us if they know what happens tonight"

You smile at your cousin

"Besides, as your manager, I tend to scout on some players with potential during my free time, future captain"

You added, finally standing up on your feet

"You're lucky that totally made sense!"

He scream at you as he tried to kick you but you quickly dodge 

"Wow, I'm really amaze how easy you could talk to me despite being a girl, you couldn't even talk to others properly"

You beam at him, your underclassmen could only sigh and sweat dropped at the situation

"His name is Kise Ryota by the way. He has some potential, he would he a great asset to the team next year"

You stated, grabbing the towel that your lowerclassmen handed you as headed towards the bathroom to take a shower

Good thing you always had some spear clothes. 

As you temporary close the door behind you, you recall meeting him a few days ago, it's not like you know him.

You lean against the wall with your hand, letting the warm water drip over your naked figure.

It's not like you actually know him so why does it bother you with him looking at you with such a cold eyes?

Did something happened on his basketball career? or is it not just him?

Either way, at the moment, you decided to shrug the thought off and clear your mind. 

Let it be your problem later.

For now, you just want to shower then smoke.

* * *

**Fun Fact**

_▪ Leanne always have a bucket of water in the corner of the gym just in case you plan to take your smoke in the gym_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) is older than Kasamatsu Yukio in mouths ahead and she rub it on his whenever she had a chance_

_▪ Just like Kasamatsu Yukio, (Last name)(First name) is scary when angry so they always prefer that carefree version of her_

_▪ It doesn't seem like it but (Last name)(First name) type is a guy younger than her or someone who is good looking_


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually finished, i'll publish the rest I have the chance

_Respect_

* * *

"I'm Kise Ryota, a freshman. I like to plat basketball. I'm good at karaoke. Wait, that's backwards. I'm from Teiko Middle School and I'm okay with any position. I also work for a model so I may not come to the practice frequently, but nice to meet you"

You could laugh right here and now, but you know Kasamatsu would only get mad at you as you kept writing stuff in the clip board you are currently holding.

1...2...3

"Shut up"

You back off a little, placing a hand on Moriyama's shoulder as you hand Kobori the clip board as you place a hand on your mouth, preventing your laugh and snicker to come out nor be heard.

"I only asked for name,middle school and position played!"

At this point you are wheezing, unable to hide your laugh anymore as you grip on Moriyama's shoulder even harder

"Just answer what you're asked, you little punk!"

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

You're on the floor, hands meeting the floor as you laugh your as off after seeing your cousin kick the freshman

"That hurts!"

"Hey (Nickname) you okay? here. Have some water"

Kobori stated, holding up a hand to get you off the floor at the same time handing you a water to drink

"Isn't this a bad way to treat a rookie that was scouted for you?"

You heard him whine as you drink your water, causing you to choke on your drink as you snorted on it

"(Nickname)!"

"I don't care! You freshman should never talk back to senior's orders!"

As you are currently being patted at the back by the two fellow senoir's and as the freshman look at you in worry and hilarious, Kise and Kasamatsu continue to argue 

"I'm not good with trivial things like that. Do you think you're special just because you're older than me?"

As soon as Kise said those words to your cousin, you darted your glaze on him

Waiting for him to continue.

"Besides, I'm probably better at basketball than you are."

An irk mark appear on your forehead, brushing off your fellow senior as you manage to recover, you stand still, hands on your hips.

"We're important"

Kasamatsu started

"Regardless if it's good or bad, this is Kaijo High School's basketball team. It's not because they are older. The sophomores and the juniors have been working hard and contributing that much longer than you."

You smile at your cousins words

"I'm telling you to respect that fact. It doesn't watter whether you're the Generation of Miracles. You're a Kaijo freshman now, Kise Ryota. I'm Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain of the team"

"And I'm (Last name)(First name), the one and only gorgeous manager of the team. You got something to say about all of that?"

You smile sheepishly at Kise, throwing at arm over Kasamatsu's shoulder as you butt in.

1...2...3

"Stop butting in! You dumbass!"

"Wahhh! Scary!"

You scream as soon as he started trying to kick you, making you run away from him but he only go after you as you started running outside the gym 

"HAHAHAHA LOOK! I'M SORRY! YOU'RE JUST COOL I COULDN'T HELP BUT TO BUTT IN"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Moriyama and Kobori could only shake their head at the scene

"Nevermind that, as you heard, that wild female is our one and only manager. Also, don't ever think about making a move on her"

Just like that they heard why and whines

"That's because it might not look like it but she is Kasamatsu's cousin"

They gasp

Then they heard a bang on the metal door of the gym, see (Last name)(First name) leaning against the metal door sweat rolling down her forehead as she try to catch her breath.

"(Nickname)! Open this door or I'll kill you once I get inside!"

They heard Kasamatsu scream with a bang outside, this voice filled with threat and venom as the who team felt a chill ran down their spine 

"HAHAHA FINE YOUR WAY INSIDE THEN"

You stated, holding up a finger in which the keys are currently hanging

You now put your attention to the freshman who was currently looking as you.

"That's how you get rid of the captain"

You said with a smile and thumbs up before walking towards your fellow senior when you notice something.

"That earring does suit you"

You smile at him

"does it still hurt?"

You stated, hands reaching out to touch his ear as he mindlessly lean down for it to be your reach 

"It doesn't"

He reply

That makes you smile and ruffle his hair.

"Don't spoil him"

You felt yourself getting lift up

_ah crap_

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ The reason why Kasamatsu always manage to have a proper conversation with (Your name) was because he never see her as a female, to him she just look like an annoying brat which just happened to be his cousin_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) tends to have a habit of pulling her cigarette out of nowhere only to get scolded by Kasamatsu or Leanne_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) is the only one that could stand up to Kasamatsu, but most of the time she was the one who get beat up in the end_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) is very fluent in english, she came from abroad after all_


	5. Five

_Let's Go_

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

You huff out a smoke as you said that, making the yellow haired male stop on his tracks and take a look at you.

You spend the next two minutes looking at each other.

"So? Care to share?" 

You stated, letting go of your cigarette before stumping at it on the ground

Kise end up looking at the stump flatten cigarette on the ground before answering.

"Serin High"

He stated, before taking a nervous glance at you, as if you'll stop him or something.

But then you just pat him in the back laughing once again,

"Alright alright! Let's go then"

You said with a smile, started heading towards the way 

"Eh?"

You look back at him, hands behind your back as you heard him.

"Something going on Kise?"

You asked, 

"Nothing"

He stated, averting his eyes away from yours

"I thought you're going to stop me or something for not going to practice"

He stated honestly, in the end you only snicker.

"You think I'll snitch you? oh my"

You chuckle

"I'm not that type of person"

You smile at him before he mindlessly lean down so you could ruffle his hair

"Let's go"

You said, linking your arm on his as you drag him towards the direction of Serin High

You know where it is after all, besides you have a friend so visit there too.

* * *

"Oh, sometimes I forgot you're a model"

You stated as he started to get flocked around by the girls on this campus as you two started heading towards the gym.

"Oh well, see ya later Kise!"

You snicker as you went ahead of him, totally ignoring his whine to get him out of the situation. 

It's a no, those girls would basically crush you the moment you enter that battle field. As soon as you enter the gym, you proceeded going up stairs to get a better view on what was about to happen.

"Why is there so many people here?"

You yawn, looking around to find your old friends.

"Well you did come with a pretty boy, why wouldn't they flock here to watch him?"

You heard a familiar voice behind you, making you turn around.

"Xander"

"Yo!"

He hold up a hand in which you quickly did your bro fist

"It's been a while. I was about to go home when I heard you're going to visit. What's up man? miss me already?"

He stated, dropping his arm on your shoulder as he started guiding you out the second floor and gym

Not noticing how the yellow haired from down stairs seems to be sending the guy beside you a glare. 

Not so long after the two of you made it outside, a bunch of females went outside, you wonder why but probably for the to have a time alone not surrounded by girls.

"You said you're going home right? Don't you have a practice of something?"

You shrug when he hand you a cigarette but takes it.

"Ah you mean the baseball club? I ditch sometimes, today us one of that sometimes. How about you? got Leanne and Kasamatsu trailing on you everytime?"

You could only roll your eyes and nudge him at his words as the two of you lean on the wall of the gym outside, setting the cigarette in between your lips.

"Leanne's pretty busy right now, Yukio's Yukio as ever"

You went through your bag, hoping to find your favorite lighter 

"How about you and that pretty boy?"

You lit up your cigarette 

"He's my type"

You puff out with a smoke

"Oh! That's new, I mean i know pretty boys are your type just like that dude in Miyagi... What was his name again?"

"Oikawa Toru"

You puff out once again

"Oh yeah that guy. But this one? You're type? dude he's years younger than you"

He laugh

You only shrug at him before puffing out a smoke once again, bystanders, well more like Kise's fan waiting sending you a dirty look.

"I'm into pretty boys just like always, you don't know that?"

You glance at him in your peripheral vision 

"Besides, what's the big deal. He's my type, so what? It's not like I want to be in relationship with him or something"

You scoff, slight chuckling. 

"Like I said, he's a year or two younger than you."

You just nod, looking around uninterested. 

"And the last time you said someone was your type, you make them fall for you then leave them, just like that dude from Miyagi"

"For the last time, It's Oikawa toru. And for the record, he break up in good terms last year"

You stated once again, this time stumping on the cigarette that you finally let go on the ground

"I'm going inside, how about you?"

He shake his at you, tossing you a peppermint candy

"I'm gonna go home haha" 

He nudge his shoulder at yours before pushing himself off the wall you two were leaning in

"Remember why words (Nickname). You tend to give people false hope"

You just shoo him away

"Yeah, yeah. YOLO!"

"YOLO!"

You raise your fist at his direction as he gave you a salute, then you raise your middle finger at him as you hear him laugh.

You chuckle silently, making your way once again on the second floor when a couple of students, female juniors block your way. 

You raise your brows at them as they block the door.

"No one is allowed to enter until they allow us again"

You continue to look down on them

"They said to give them a minutes"

The girl added, you just continue to give them a cold glance, shifting your weight on your left leg as you grip on your bag black strap

_move_

"But... we won't mind if you want to peak inside"

the leader, you assume nervously stated, moving out of the door and in fact, opening the door for you as much to your pleasure.

You gave them a smile,

"Thanks"

As soon as you enter, you lean against the railings, looking down only to see the red guy and Kise going on one on one.

Then as if aware that someone wss watching him, he look up. You gave him a smile, he smile back at you.

_Sorry Xander, this guy is totally my type_

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ (Last name)(First name) has a reputation of play girl for she always seems to give other's false hope_

_▪ Oikawa Toru was her boyfriend that one time in second year high school but because of long distance relationship, and because they just literally fling that one time she take a vacation in Miyagi, they decided to end their relationship in good terms and been just friends since then_

_▪ Xander was a friend in middle school that transfer school by the time they reach high school but supposed to be in Kaijo too_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) scares those girl too much they didn't sleep well for three days just because of her cold glare_


	6. Six

_Warning_

* * *

"Kise Ryota?"

He look back at the person who said his name, his yellow iris meeting with a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes he ever seen in his life yet his heart seems to disagree as a flash of (eye color) iris suddenly appear on his mind

He was on this way to the gym for practice when as soon as he went out of his classroom, this girl stop him.

"You're Kise Ryota, am I right?"

The girl once again stated, looking up into him.

He just gave her a serious look,

"I am, what could you possibly want?"

She doesn't seem to be affected by his harshness, in fact he just stare at her in amusement as she let out a laugh.

"Oh my, (Nickname) does said you have cold eyes but she didn't say you have a cold personality too"

His heart skipped a beat by the mention of your name

He knew it was fast, he haven't properly know you for its only been weeks since you two meet but then you already helped him a year ago and he wasn't that sure if it was you how gave him that pink towel.

"Oh! So you know (Last name)-chii!"

He suddenly beam, this time catching Leanne of guard

"chii? oh my, she's going to kill you when she heard you"

Leanne said with a chuckle looking down before once again looking up at Kise

"Anyways, I'm here to give you a warning"

Leanne stated, hand on her hip as she look at him seriously

Kise could only stare back at her.

"I'm Leanne Sy, (Nickname)'s best friend. And I suggested that you should stay away from her before something happens"

Leanne added

This time it was Kise's turn to raise his brows at her.

"Why should I follow you?"

"because people tends to fall in love with her. I'm giving you a warning so that you won't have to face the same faith other guys tend to fall into"

She stated, waving her hands back and forth

Before Kise could reply,

"Leanne! Ohhh Kise!"

they both look at you who was currently walking in the hallway beside a guy

"Yo"

"(Last name)-chii!"

You made a quick conversation with the black haired guy beside you before you part ways, making the guy a pat in the back before heading towards the two figures waiting for you.

"What are you two talking about?"

You asked, clearly interested on the topic

"Nothing"

Leanne answer making you look at her for a moment then shrug

"bummer"

You stated with a sigh

"Ey Kise, let's go. How about you Leanne? wanna go to practice with us?"

You gave him a wink

"And use me as an excuse why you two are late? No."

"Excuse you but I think I'm pretty sure you're the reason why Kise will be late today"

You said with a smile, making Leanne irked the fact that you are totally right

"Alright, fine"

Then she started leading the way, making you chuckle as you slap Kise on his back, causing the guy to hiss in pain that makes you laugh

"You look bothered, you fine?"

You look up to him

Same cold yellow eyes greeting you as you tip toe to ruffle his hair. Leanne watching you two in the distance, as a smile made its way on her lips as she shake her head

_Maybe this time it will be fine_

"I'm fine (Last name)-chii"

He smile at you, but then you stop.

"Chii?"

For a moment, you look down, (hair color) locks hiding away your face for a moment.

And for that moment, Kise felt uneasy, Leanne's words going back into him like a cold bucket was dumb into him. He stiffen

Leanne who happens to over hear the conversation facepalm, she knew that you rarely address people properly yourself, but she knew how much you like being called senpai or sama in regards the age difference.

"I always prefer senpai"

You mumble under your breath, suddenly looking up into him

"But I think chii isn't that bad, Kise-san"

You smile at him

_shit, my heart_

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ When (Your name) use -san Leanne almost cry because that was the first time she heard her use any kind of honorific on someone_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) have so many crushes but will always put Kise on top of the list_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) was actually a fan of Kise with Leanne but has a good time hiding it_

_▪ Kise Ryota is currently wondering who is that guy you're with when you two come to Serin_


	7. Seven

_Support_

* * *

"Holy shit! That's nuts!"

You laugh afterwards, almost falling off the bench if it wasn't for Kise to hold you at the back so you won't fall backwards as you laugh your ass off

"Oh my God!"

You laugh once again, pointing Kagami Taiga who manage to broke the ring 

"Coach, coach! Guess what! We have to play whole court now"

You laugh once again at the irked expression of your coach knowing you're right

_Kise could only look at you and smile_

eventually after that they finally put Kise on the court, you with your clip board keeping everything in record regarding to their plays so you could point it out later.

You might look like a useless manager always skipping and ditching practice but you're exactly the opposite when it comes to games you, you observe far better then everybody else, take note of everything, checking everybody if they're okay.

Heck you even help when that Kuroko of the Serin that Kise hit help up clean his forehead, you also took note of how Kise seems to be more serious than ever, even you and Kasumatsu exchanges glance at each other, but since this was actually the first time you saw him in a match, because you tend to skip most of the time.

You are right, he only focus on his own fight, you've seen him play in his middle school game with the fellow member of Generation of Miracle and you are still right about one thing, they call change.

You're pretty sure right now they don't even know the difference between winning as a team and a win for yourself. 

You smile sadly to yourself and shake your head as you snap out of your thoughts as your team lost the practice match against Serin High School. 

And in your head you hope he learn a thing or two, also for the team that seems to underestimate their opponents just because you guys are consistent in nationals. 

Then your eyes landed on a pink towel.

"Huh?"

You pick it up, 

"I was wondering where this went"

You stated, looking at the players on court

"I totally forgot I give this to him"

You chuckle before heading towards his way as the others interact with the Serin players

"Hey Kise Ryota"

You don't feel surprise when you saw him crying as he look down at you

You sign him to lean down, hands reaching on his cheeks with his towel in hand,

"What a crybaby"

You chuckle, whipping his tears 

_why do you always do something unpredictable?_

"Oi, how many times do I have to tell you (Nickname) to stop spoiling him?"

You left a kick in back, making you stumble on Kise as he somehow manage to catch you

"And you, just like what (First name) said, stop being a crybaby. You've got some balls to say you've never lost before. I'll kick your ass!"

You two manage to regain your balance, Kise finally letting go of you as you distance yourself away from him after resting his towel on his shoulder

You also swear you could feel some girls sending you a death glare, giving yourself a smirk before you frown in realization you just get hugged by a sweaty player making you stick you tongue out. 

"You'd better remember this loss and avenge them in the next game, or else!"

You smile at Yukio's word before silently sneaking out for a smoke as they line up once again. 

* * *

"(Last name)-chii"

"Kise-san"

You said before dropping your newly lit cigarette on the ground before stumping on it without thinking twice

"Ah sorry, I could go away if you want to take a smoke here alone"

"No it's fine"

"But you look like you're just about to start--"

"I made up my mind not to smoke in front of pretty boys you see"

You said with a shrug, opening the faucet and started washing your hands

"besides I'm trying to quit smoking recently"

You added, cupping your now clean hands together as you gargle then spitting it out

Soon he was cleaning his face, you watch him carefully, studying his features carefully. His yellow hair that matches his yellow eyes, his piercing, for a moment, you smile.

_my type, really_

"You really did change the first time I saw in middle school"

You ruffle his wet hair with his towel, somehow making him look at you

"Wait!"

He suddenly stands straight, snatching his towel from you

"Wait, wait wait!"

He stated, leaning down face to face with you to the point where you have to back off and hold on on his shoulder

"You own this?!"

Referring to his pink towel

"No"

For a moment, you saw a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes

For a moment, he looks away, about to distance himself from you when you grip into his shoulder, making him look back at you

"But I'm pretty sure I was the one who gave you that"

You smile sheepishly at him and push him off so you could stand straight 

"Wait I don't get it"

He seems confused, water dripping down his hair on his face

"Well, I just happened to find that towel so I grab it and end up giving it into you so yeah, I was never the owner of that thing"

You said pointing his pink towel

Then there was a silence, you totally fine with it as you are about to leave him alone to take his time.

"Please Marry me!"

_huh_

_oi, oi, oi_

_what_

"Huh?"

"I've been looking for you all this time! Please marry me!"

_Yo Dude!_

_This is so out of character of him_

_I know how carefree he acts_

_BUT WHAT_

"Hey hey!"

You nervously chuckle

"You're totally my type but don't go ask me out of nowhere to marry you!" 

You added, cheeks turning red at your semi confession 

"Besides! Who could possibly want to marry someone just because they give you a towel? Plus the fact that that was when you're in middle school"

You defended 

"I can! I was really about to be depressed after that match, not that I really care about that girl or anything, but that match really does break me. I couldn't win against him!"

He explains, eyes shinning in admiration and..

_love?_

"But then you just happened to be there! You stand up for me even for a second, give your towel to me. Besides, even if you ain't that person, you're not like any other girl I've met before (Last name)-chii, you're the type of girl that won't tie me up and could always stay by my side to support me"

Somehow you felt the touch, and embarrassed at the same time. Like how could he say those things when it's only been weeks since the school started, it doesn't make sense. 

But then Xander words came back and hit you.

_you tend to give people false hope_

_it's not like you don't like him_

_it's just_

You take a deep breath, looking at him dead in the eyes before replying.

"Look Kise-kun, I like you, don't get me wrong. But I'm not really looking forward into a relationship right now, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings!"

You then bow, startling him

"Besides, You are sure you're saying that because you really want to marry me and not because you're out of your mind after you experience your first lost?"

You said raising your brow at him

Then he laughs, you laugh too. 

"No, I'm pretty sure it's because you're my ideal type (Last name)-chii"

He stated, making you nudge him

"Don't say that all of a sudden Kise-san"

Then you catch a glimpse of green behind him

"Oh"

You push Kise to the side

"Midorima Shintaro!"

You beam like a child, (eye color) iris shinning as you headed towards him

"I was hoping you'd go to our school but mehh, well got to go! bye bye!"

You wave at both of them before skipping on your step back inside the gym for you know they need to talk alone.

You decided to bother Yukio instead.

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ Midorima heard all of that and was too embarrassed to say anything until (Your name) notice him_

_▪ Midorima actually is a fan of (Your name) too due to the fact that she looks cool yet proper_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) didn't sleep that night, her brain kept on recalling the words Kise told her_

_▪ Kise Ryota was too embarrassed to face (Your name) the day after he was about to skip practice, thank God he had a modeling schedule on that day_


	8. Eight

_Fault_

* * *

"Yo!"

It was strange to others because after that practice match with Serin, you seems to take your manager job seriously, barely skipping practice and always on time. 

The team does notice the sudden closeness between you and Kise, not that they mind, everything seems to be going fine. You two even go to practice at the same time sometimes, some of the team members have seen the two of you hanging out after practice.

But no rumors of dating seems to be going around so no one mind it at all. But the team knows something is going on with the both of you.

Heck, Kasamatsu and Leanne could tell something is up because you seems really happy lately and never seen you smoke ever since then.

But after inter high, you started going slightly late on the practice, no longer coming with Kise because 'You have something to do'. And even started wearing sweater in the middle of summer.

Kasamatsu was the first one to notice, doing observant on his cousin at all, he was the first one to notice. 

"Oi is it just me or (Nickname) loves to wear sweater now a days?"

He pointed in the middle of their break pointing at you who was currently helping with the second and third strings 

"Eh? I thought that was just her style?"

Kise mumble under his breath, because it was true, it was one of the excuses you tell him when he ask you the day before

"Dumbass! Who would wear a sweater in the middle of summer?" 

Kasamatsu stated, obviously frustrated as he kept glancing at your way. 

Now that they think of it, you seems to distance yourself on the regulars. Looking at you in the distance, you look normal, like really normal. But Kise now tends to notice how much you're always tugging your sleeves to cover your knuckles, as if you have something to hide there.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, can I talk to (Last name)-chii for a moment?" 

The captain gave the ace a light nod 

As Kise made his way towards you, Moriyama suddenly speak.

"Come to think of it, I think the reason why (Nickname) is always late for practice right now is because some girl from class 3 - C tends to talk to her after class"

Suddenly, they all went silent. 

Watching Kise interact with you, only to get interrupted by a by a familiar average looking girl of Class 3 - C and the one and only president of the not yet official club the 'Kise Ryota Fun Club' and a fellow third year suddenly called your name, making you look the said girl.

Giving Kise a quick excuse, they watch you approach Yuki, and minutes after that, they watch you in silent as you left the gym with her, unaware that minutes after that, Kise Ryota went out to follow you.

* * *

Your back harshly collided with the wall making you whine in pain, knowing another bruise would form on it in a matter of time.

Giving you no time to take a break, Yuki send a kick on your stomach in which you quickly block with your arm, making you bit your lip as it stings. But then one of her underlings manage to catch you of guard sending a punch on your face, causing you to face the side.

Yuki take this as a chance to grab you by the hair, making you face her as she had that taunting look on her face.

"Eh, why don't you fight back? I heard you beat up five of my underlings yesterday? Why can't you fight back today?"

She said with a matter the fact tone

You only give her a lazy smirk, at the same time making you scream inside because your lips is currently bleeding and it stings! 

You slap her hand away from your hair, making her let go.

"Well"

You spit up a blood, missing her school shoes a centimeter 

"I did give the day before a beating too remember? and the day after that. So nice to think I would be pretty exhausted to fight back today, my knuckles haven't heal yet you see"

You show them your bandaged knuckled which is currently had a little blood stain on it before using your sweater to cover it up again.

"Besides, You're the mastermind right? why don't we talk about this and answer why you decided to think beating me up would be a nice thing to do after school?"

You lean against the wall like a mad man, like nothing seems to go wrong, calm yet intimidating aura surrounding you as you gave Yuki a cold glance

"You're asking us why we go after you?!"

You just gave them a nod, totally clueless on whatever their reason is for suddenly coming into you

"I mean if you don't have a good reason I would totally beat you here and now then report this shit on the administration"

Suddenly Yuki realize who is she up too, that this is (Last name)(First name) she is up too, the so called delinquent outside the school and the so called Miss top student inside the school, the teachers favorite, the one who is in favor of all. 

"How.. How dare you threaten me like this!"

She scoff, you could only give her a lazy look, sending her underlings a glare referring to her damage on you 

Doesn't she realize this wound would be hard to cover up?!

"I can't believe Kise-chan like you!"

Suddenly you stop at the mention of Kise's nam

You give her a look of disbelief,

"What does Kise-san have something to do in this?"

"Everything! I can't believe he fall on a trash like you! All you ever did was to give him false hope! Don't you know who many female students would die to be in your place? To have him flocking around yourself every free time? To have him walk you home after school?! You don't know because all you ever did was to give him false hope!"

For a moment you think, to be honest you're offended she just call you a trash, but since she started pointing out the things Kise does for you, you started thinking about the other things.

"Tell me Miss Delinquent Princess! Are you playing with Kise Ryouta?!" 

Your eyes widen

"No!"

"Well it looks like it!"

You suddenly felt your blood ran cold

"Wa-what?"

"You look like you're just playing with him (Last name)(First name). Everybody seems to be talking about it's only a matter of time for you to dump him. And let me tell you something (Last name)(First name)"

Yuki slam her palm on the wall beside your head and look at you in the eyes

"Kise-chan knows it, and believe it or not, it might be just a rumor but I can see it (First name) he's hurting but still keeps his faith on you"

"So now I hope you don't mind if we beat you up"

Dumbfounded at the newly found information. You didn't even bother fighting back then she send a punch on your stomach, causing you to gasp and crunch on the ground. 

But your mind doesn't seem to function properly at all, only thinking about the words she said.

Shit? Since when did those rumors started flying around? When just people leave you alone? 

But you know they were just concern for Kise's feeling, something you haven't think for a while. 

You're not playing with him, you know this is nothing than your former playful relationships, that you genuinely like this guy, not because you have nothing to do, not because you're bored. 

It's true that you didn't really take his confession and actions seriously, thinking it was quite normal for a guy to be acting that way when it comes to you because guys tend to case after you. 

But you really like him, it's just scared. Scared because you knew this brat is not like others, this guy is like another deal, that he doesn't deserve you. That you're scared one day karma would come after you and would turn the tides on, that he would left you or grow tired of you, plus the fact that you're two years older.

But now that other people pointed it out for you, you thought for a moment, what if he really give up on you? for some reason you just can't digest that shit up.

_so you made up your mind_

But then, having people beating you up for the past few days starting to take toll on you as you felt your consciousness slipping, but you swear you heard a familiar 

"(Last name)-chii!"

before everything went black

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ Leanne and (Your name) was a member of a gang during their first year high school but quits when Kasamatsu threatens to tell her parents about it_

_▪ Nobody knows (Last name)(First name) smokes other than the basketball team and no one else because she has a good reputation to maintain_

_▪ There was one time student try to snitch (Your name) on the faculty that she smokes but none believe_

_▪ It bothers Leanne that (Your name) never studies but is always a top student_


	9. Nine

_Wait for Me_

* * *

He don't know what to react when he saw you on the ground, three girls he could barely recognize beat you up like a puppy on the side of the road.

"(Last name)-chii!"

He shout, his voice filled with worry as he rush to your side, shoving the three bitches to the ground as he quickly went to check up on you.

Crunching into the ground in one knee as he lift up your upper body, checking up on you but it seems you've black out already.

He bit his lips, quickly lifting you up princess style but then Yuki stop him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Let her be, she deserve it"

For a moment, his yellow locks cover his face, looking down, hiding away his face

"How dare she plays with you. What a bitch"

Yuki added, once again their was no reply

"If I we-"

"Shut up"

He harshly shrug her off, enough to make her let go of his shirt

"I don't fucking care about your excuses"

His voice was stern and cold as he stand up on his full height, towering Yuki

"I don't care if you're a year younger or older than me"

He adjusted his hold on you, before looking at Yuki dead in the eyes

"If something bad happens to her."

Yuki back off by the intense stare and tone of voice Kise was giving her

His usual cheerful expression gone same goes with his cheerful voice, his voice was venomous and stern, his cold yellow iris telling her nothing but to scram.

"I don't care about my fame or reputation"

Yuki fall on the ground as her legs gave in.

"I'll make you regret it"

Just like that, he left the senior in tears, her underlings quickly going on her side trying to calm her.

But there was something going on their mind telling them all the same thing. 

_We made a mistake_

* * *

You wake up in the clinic, and the first thing you ever did was to find a mirror, in which Leanne quickly hand it to you not even wondering why for she already know why

"Wow, good thing I manage to protect my face"

You stated with a sigh caressing your cheeks in which sting but not that bad. 

As soon as you hand back the mirror to Leanne, you take a good look of every person in the clinic.

"Why are you all regulars here? Skipping practice Yukio?"

You smirk at the captain only to end up hissing as you stretch your dry and wounded lips 

"Here"

You heard a familiar voice handing you a water, making you take it and drink while looking at him

But Kise won't meet your glaze, and you could guess why, making you sigh and look at the remaining people inside, the nurse nowhere to be seen.

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"

As soon as you said that, Yukio and Leanne look at each other before looking at Moriyama and the others before doing as you said.

As soon as the door close behind you, you face Kise who was about to open his mouth but you want to ask him something first

"Kise Ryota, do you think I'm playing with you?"

You asked, catching him off guard and making him shut up for a whole damn minute it's starting to itch you up but he manage to reply

"Well, to be honest I'm quite hurt you never take my confession seriously but no, I don't think you're playing with me"

You gave him a smile

"That's good"

You smile at him

"Thank you for trusting me"

You added

He rub the back of his neck, his ears turning red under your glaze as he suddenly apologize

"I'm sorry about my fan--"

"I like you"

"ha-hah?"

"I Like You Ryota"

"huh"

He look at you in wide eyes. Then he turn deep red.

"CHOTTOMATTE I'M NOT PREPARED. (Last name)-chii say that again!"

"Nope"

You cover yourself in sheets the prevent him from seeing your blushing face

"I'm only saying it once"

You added, and you heard him whine

"Wait! does this means!"

"No"

You sit up

"eh? You're confusing me (Last name)-chii"

He whine like a child, pouting like a child, crossing his arm like a child on the seat beside your chair 

"I just want it to be our closure at some point, I realize I was being unfair for your feelings not even giving you something in return when it's clear to me that I really feel the same way about you"

_I can see it (First name) he's hurting but still keeps his faith on you_

"So I just want to tell you and reassure you, you ain't waiting for nothing dumbass"

You ruffle his hair like you always do, a smile both painted on your lips. 

"But (Last name)-chii--"

"That's (Nickname) or (First name) for you Ryouta"

You corrected for him, and damn, his name sound o lovely when it came out of your lips

"But (First name)-chii! If you feel the same way about me, why don't we already start dating?"

He question

You shake your head,

"Because it would be unfair for the team, having their precious manager only focusing on you. You nuts?"

You smile at him

"Besides, let me graduate first will you? Don't worry, you're the only one in my heart"

You wink at him 

He's still pouting, making you chuckle as you hold his chin, you make him face you before resting your forehead at his

"After I graduate, try to ask me that question again, I might say yes, or maybe still no."

You added, making him look at your in wide eyes

"You're kidding"

"No I'm not"

You chuckle before tossing the blanket off you only to hiss in pain once again

"careful"

You only roll your eyes at him as he help you get out of the bed

"The next time my fans attack you, don't ever hide it away from me"

"I can handle myself"

You stated, bumping your fist into the air like a child

"Besides, I don't wanna cost you trouble. Feel free to only worry about yourself, I hate it went I tie a person down"

He suddenly pull you on his chest when you're about to open the door of the clinic, he trap you in between his arms and hold you close, for so long after that you felt something warm touches your forehead. Making you unable to hold back your smile as you bury your face on his chest, hands griping on his shirt.

"You'll never tie me down (First name)-chii"

He smile as he rest his chin in top of your head, this time running his large hand combing your hair with his, taking note to ask what kind of shampoo do you use because it smells really nice he want to use it too

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ Everyone was eavesdropping outside together with the school nurse_

_▪ Moriyama, Kasamatsu, and the rest of the regular players lose to Leanne on a bet on which to see if (Your name) would confess her feelings to him or not_

_▪ Leanne then memorize every single one that beat up (Your name) and later makes them cry just be staring intensely at them and scaring them_

_▪ Yuki never approach (Your name) after that_

_ ▪ Kise was legit about to cry if it wasn't for Leanne saying he's such a crybaby and (Your name) wouldn't like that _

_ ▪ (Last name)(First name) was might look so serious while telling her feelings to Kise but it's just her calming herself down because that would be the first time she genuinely confess her feelings to someone  _


	10. Ten

_Love Quarrel_

* * *

"Hey hey"

Moriyama nudge Kasamatsu on his side before pointing at Kise then you

Kasamatsu give him a 'If you want to say something, say it' pissed off look.

"Kise and (Nickname) seems to be distant at each other, did something happened?"

He wonder, Kasamatsu only shrug in return 

But he have to agree the two of you seems to be in distance and is avoiding each other. But he knew it's better to leave it to the both of you than butting in to what could possibly be the problem between the two of you. 

"How long are you going to ignore me (First name)-chii?!"

Kise suddenly burst out, making every single person in the gym look at his direction which is currently trailing behind you as you continue to give towels and drink to the second string players 

Yet you acted like he doesn't say anything, suddenly engaging a conversation with the players on the bench, making the player utter in reply as Kise glare at them as they kept nervously replying to you, well more like forcing you to keep talking to them as you gave them a glare as well.

Well that was until he grab you by the arm, forcing you to look at face him, making you glare at him and try to thug your arm away. 

"Come on! Stop being mean and talk to me already!"

He whine like a child, refusing to let you go no matter how hard you try to withdraw your arm away from his grasp.

"Oi! The the fuck is wrong with you t--!"

"Let go! You're hurting me!"

Eventually he did, about to reply to you screaming at him only to meet with your teary face

"You ask me to leave you alone didn't you!? Well guess what! I'm doing you a favor!"

You burst out before starting heading out the gym, players keeping there glaze from the scene.

But Kise heart clench at the sigh of you turning around with a single tear rolling down your cheek. He clench his fist, bitting his lower lip as he frown in self irritation. 

"Oi, what the heck was that?"

Kasamatsu grab him by the shoulder, only to stop by the look on his face. 

"Excuse me captain"

He then went towards the direction where you left. 

Kasamatsu sigh in distress as he yell through out the gym to continue to practice, winter along with winter cup is near that they can't have their players sacking off right now, specially their ace. So he pray to God that thankfully the couch wasn't around right now and for the two of you to make up already to Kise could go back in his game already!

"Yukio-kun"

Without thinking, the captain turn around

"Can a talk to you for a second?"

Leanne said, looking at him seriously 

Kasamatsu froze for a moment, not knowing what to say but Moriyama push him towards the female direction, making Leanne grab Yukio's arm and started dragging the tomato blushing face captain that kept uttering something that they can't even understand

* * *

"Stupid! Idiot! Dumbass! Asshat! arghh!"

You kick the pebble on the way before sitting on an empty bench near the gym where you just walk away.

"I was just caring about him why is he so stupid saying those hurtful things to me?"

You cried, looking down to your lap while bitting your lower lip to suppress the sobs you're making 

"Stupid"

You murmur under your breath

The argument you two had almost a week from now coming back to you 

_Other's would describe your current relationship Skinny Love_

_\- two people in love with each other but to shy to admit it, but show it anyways_

_You two looks like in a relationship at the same time not_

_So many things happened after that Tõo and Kaijo match, you notice it, already notice that something was wrong with his ankle, you knew it but to shaken up at the lost to even point it up_

_plus the fact that you stay up somehow comforting your cousin, more like crying with him in the locker room after the game you didn't have time to point it out or confront Kise_

_"Ryota, that's enough. Take a rest"_

_It was after practice, heck even Kasumatsu and other started heading out first_

_It's only you and him left in the gym yet_

_"A little bit more (First name)-chii"_

_he stated in between dribbles before doing a dunk_

_"No, that's enough for tonight, you'll start over working yourself"_

_"What's wrong trying to get better?"_

_You frown at him yet keep it cool_

_"There nothing wrong with trying to get better"_

_You stated, crossing your arms_

_"Then why are you telling me to stop?"_

_"because there is a difference between over working yourself and trying to get better. Ryota"_

_You pointed out, using you hand a gesture yet all he ever did was to look down and frown at you_

_"Are you trying to tie me down?"_

_and irk mark appear on your forehead at his simple assumption_

_"I'm trying to care for you! what the fuck are you talking about?"_

_You stated, looking up to him with such a glare_

_"I don't care!"_

_He suddenly scream at you_

_"Just leave me alone!"_

_"fine!"_

_You push his chest and walk pass him_

_You heard him call after you, but never chase after you_

_Damn, you know he didn't mean that, he was just frustrated, you know how badly he want to win Aomine Daiki that quarter-match, you know how much he's been practicing since them_

_But dammit! You just want him to be careful and take care of himself properly_

_He approach you the day after_

_but you ignore him_

"(First name)-chii..."

You heard a sniff in front of you, making you look up only to see a ready to cry Kise Ryota towering in front of you

You end up sniffing in return, opening your arms as if a way of inviting him, making him crunch down on the ground and giving you a hug.

"I'm sorry!"

You both said at the same time, making you chuckle as you rub his back with your small hands as he bury his face on your neck as he cried softly like a child finally found his missing mother at a grocery store 

"I'm so sorry (First name)-chii! Stop ignoring me! I didn't mean what I say that day! I'm sorry"

He embrace you tighter that i was almost suffocating, yet somehow, it feels right. 

"I'm sorry too, Ryota. I didn't mean to ignore you the whole week"

He just nod in your shoulder, accepting your apology

"Also, stop crying. You're damping my shirt Ryota"

You said, making the yellow haired make let out a cracked chuckle

_ahhh, you just can't win against him_

_you love him_

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ I've been making this at this point but I have no idea what should be the title of this book_

_▪ Leanne confess to Kasamatsu_

_▪ Kobori and Moriyama had a bet who will apologize first_

_▪ Kise was actually scared (Your name) would officially dump him_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) actually wants to apologize everytime Kise does but ends up pushing him away out of frustration_


	11. Eleven

_Winter Cup_

* * *

"Shit. I'm late"

You mumble under your breath as you ran your way towards the stadium 

"Crap crap crap!"

You stated as soon as you red the message of the ceremony being finished but that's not what you're up to

** From Amber: **

** WHERE ARE YOU? **

_ receive _ _at xx:xx xx_

** To Amber: **

**Dude, I'm literally here. Where are you?**

_sent at xx:xx xx_

You chuckle as you sent it, knowing they will literally buy your lie, you give yourself a mental pat in the back, only to collide on someone as you kept looking at your phone when you're about to reach the stairs. Send you and your phone to the ground.

"Holy crap sorry"

You stated, rubbing your palm before quickly grabbing your phone and stand up.

Good thing you're wearing a leggings instead of your school skirt that will of course put you in trouble but guess what! There is no teacher around. You brush off the dust on your Kaijo sweater made just for you. Underneath was a plain black T-shirt was enough to keep the cold from freezing you.

Looking in front of you, you saw a bunch of basketball player. You blink.

"Generation of Miracles"

You mumble under your breath before looking at the guy you bump into

"Akaashi Seijuro" 

Your (eye color) iris meeting his heterochromatic ones who seems to be looking into your whole being as you look at him

"It's rude to stare young man"

You stated with a smile, making the said man blink. 

You look around,

"Murasakibara Atsushi, you look even huge in real life. Aomine Daiki, hey we lost to your team last time but we'll beat you this time, say Hi to Momoi for me. Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko Tetsuya it's nice to see you again"

You blow at them before you started to walk past them, smiling in the process at the guy behind Kuroko.

"Kagami Taigi, want some band aid?"

You stated, giving him a band aid you manage to fish out your bag, something you always have. When you reach the bottom of the stairs

You then heard a whine.

"How about me (First name)-chii?"

You look back at Ryota

You gave him a lazy smirk as you look back.

"You guys are finish right? Go inside before you catch a cold"

You stated, having your hands back and forth but then you heard him whine again

"Look Ryota, I have something to do, even if you complain I'm not going back in side with you. I have to hide on Kasamatsu as well" 

"But (First name)-chii--"

You cut him off with a kiss

"There, that enough? I'll get going" 

You said with a smile tapping him at the shoulder as you grab him to place a smack dub kiss

Leaving him and the people on scene daze on what just happened. They watch you leave, waving your hand back and forth, one hand in your pocket.

"Oi, oi Ryota! What was that?!"

Daiki was the first one to react, you seem so cool to him after all. 

"Kise-kun, is she your girl friend?"

Kuroko wonder, he remember her with Kise that one time they visit Serin before 

"No"

Kise eyes perk up

"At least for now"

_his heart was beating so fast right now_

* * *

"Hey, hey. (Nickname) what was that?"

Amber* was the first one to greet you

"Yeah, what was that senpai"

Syn* added, her eyes boring lazily at you 

"Oh shut it you two. Be like Nova there, hey man, how's the air up there?"

You pointed at Nova* your 6'4 foot tall kohai who just look down at you and shrug

"Chilly"

You laugh at that, 

"Ne, ne. But senpai what was that?"

Syn* asked once again

"You did say you're interested on Kise Ryota but I didn't know you two are now together"

You roll your eyes at that

"Dumbass"

You slap her back

"We're not yet together."

You added

She whine,

"Eh, why wait?"

"I want to graduate first, that's all"

You stated with a sigh

"Oh really?"

Amber* said with a smirk

"Yeah, of course. What could be the other reason?"

You ask

"Nothing. We're just wondering why you're waiting like that. Anyone could steal him away from you in a matter of time once he got tired of waiting"

Nova* stated, looking up in the sky

"Ryota's not that kind of person, for laughing out loud"

You chuckle

"Whatever, where is Leanne?"

"Busy, catch a cold"

"what?"

"She catch a cold, that dumbass got rejected again"

You laugh

Syn*, Amber*, and Nova* eyes widen, all looking into you.

"Wait, for real?!"

They all questioned 

"Just kidding, she's inside. Waiting for all of us, let's go"

You laugh once again, pushing them inside

"Eh, why does she get to order us around?"

"She's our leader"

"that was all in the past"

_ah this bunch of dumbass people_

"Hey, just you know I'm a manager here. You'll be with Leanne once the match started"

"Ye, yeah"

_oh well what can you say_

_they are your good old friends_

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ each name with * means they'll be having their own story soon_

_▪ They are all in the same gang back then in middle school_

_▪ Kasamatsu Yukio and Leanne is officially dating_

_▪ Akashi was shock you're not scared_

_▪ Daiki was quite jealous of Kise because of that but.._

_▪ Leanne, (Your name), and Amber* are third years while Syn* and Nova* are still first year_


	12. Twelve

_Don't Touch Her_

* * *

_This sucks_ ,

You wonder, rubbing your hands together. The winter is coming so no wonder why it's starting to get cold, besides.

It's the reason why you're itching to smoke once again is because of this cold climate. And it sucks that you can't, only allowed to stare at the people in the smokinh area. It's not that Ryota's forbidding you to smoke, you just decided to quit yourself.

You look at your wrist watch, by this time you curse to yourself, knowing it's almost time for the game. Besides when you didn't return in time Kasamatsu will scold you.

Clicking your tongue at the people having their freedom to smoke, you put your hand on your Kaijo jacket, you take a deep breath, ready to headed inside the stadium but then you heard some noises. 

You take a look, and as soon as you peak into the corner, you saw Himoro Tatsuya and Kagami with a familiar female ready to take a hit from a braided guy you never seen before. But his presence sure if familiar.

Before you knew it, your fighting instinct kicked in. 

"Oi brat! What do you think you're doing?!"

You throw your jacket on him, making him let go of the female he was currently holding in one hand. 

"Heh"

He seems pissed off, looking at the Kaijo Jacket you just throw at him before throwing it back to you with such a great force

"Powerless girls like you shouldn't butt in on a fight"

You look at him, (eye color) iris meeting his. His eyes widen. 

"Well if it isn't (Last name)(First name) of Kaijo"

He started walking towards you, ignoring the three people behind him sending him a glare. 

"Huh?"

You lit your head to the side,

"Do I know you?"

You stated, not even bothering moving on your spot as he kept moving towards you, jacket now on your shoulder. 

He stop in front of you, you look up with a cold glare but that's when you realize something. 

"Haruka"

An irk mark appear on his forehead, you smile at him.

"Oh guess I get that wrong, apologize on Haruka mistaken him for a shitty guy like you"

He raise his fist at you, yet you didn't bugle on your place, a sly smirk forming on your lips

_(eye color) taunting him to_

_**bring it** _

_**do it** _

_**are you scared?** _

But a ball came out of nowhere, unfortunately he prioritize saving his face than hitting you. 

You let out a disappointed sigh, looking lazily to the direction of the person who interrupted your upcoming fight.

"Hey, come on"

He set the ball down in one hand

"You've got some guts to throw the basketball at me out of nowhere"

You're eyes widen, only to almost hide at your opponent back when you saw Kise.

"Ryota"

His voice sent shiver down your spine, making you put on your jacket quickly and started heading walking backwards for he didn't notice you yet. 

"Kise?"

"Hey there"

As much as you want to tend Himoro at the moment, first you should head inside and escape this scene before Kise notice you. 

Not like you're scared, it's just ever since that _fantastic_ event with his fangirls, you promise never to get in fight again, not only to him but to the team also. 

"Do you know this guy?"

You heard Kagami said, 

"Well yes"

For a moment, you stop as you heard Kise reply

"He's Haizaki Shogo. He was a starter at Teiko before I joined the team"

Haizaki Shogo

"And... Akashi forced him to quit the team. He had talent but as you can see, he's violet and disappeared when I join the team"

No wonder why his presence feels familiar, he was that asshole back then.

"Or at least he should have. How did this come about?" 

You listen to them continue, even heard him talking about how He and Kise used to play and lost to him before, of course you knew what he was talking about, you are there after all. 

Losing interest on the conversation for you know when they will settle things already, you're about to leave for nobody seems to notice you right now. Well that was until you left something hit the back of your feet, making you look back down.

It was Kise's ball. You pick it up, about to turn around once again but as you heard him speak, an irk mark appear on your forehead as you march away inside.

"Who's that beautiful blonde?"

_flirt_

* * *

You know how much of a bitch Haizaki Shogo is, just by the look on his face his by his words. You hate him, you want him out of your face. 

You don't know just how this guy has the guts to face you before the match start when just half an hour ago he was ready to punch you dead in the face.

"Nice to see you again (First name)"

He extended his hand to you, and all you ever did was to stare at it.

"I don't remember giving you the permission to call me by my name."

You stated, looking up to meet his glaze

He let out a laugh, stepping forward to you, his hands reaching out to touch you but Kise suddenly appear in front of you, securing you out of his reach as Kise glare into him.

"Don't. You ever think about touching her"

He hiss, all eyes on you three.

"Aw come on Ryota, I'm just trying to talk to her. I meant no harm"

Haizaki said with a smirk.

_as if_

"Or you're scared I might steal her just like you're previous girl friend?"

You send Haizaki a glare as you peak behind Kise.

"Too bad I'm not a foolish as her to dump this guy for a guy like you"

You said with a smile

The whistle blow, indicating players to stand on the court for the game is about to start. 

Haizaki left, Kise finally letting go of your arm in relief. He turn around, checking if you're hurt or something but you brush him off. Tapping him on the shoulder. 

"I'm fine. Just go already"

You smile at him

"eh did I do something?"

You shake your head.

"The team is waiting Ryota, go already"

You can't help but to chuckle.

He gave you one last look before lining up with your cousin and classmates. 

You chuckle as you sat beside the coach,

_what a foolish way of jealousy_

_seriously_

* * *

**Fun Fact**

_▪ (Last name)(First name) is a fan of Alex, and Kasamatsu swear to himself she saw (Your name) shed a tear after realizing that was her after she got to the court_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) tends to forgot people she doesn't find interesting_

_▪ Kise and (Your name) is counting down the days before graduation_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) was really looking forward that punch_

_▪ I still don't know what the title should be :")_


	13. Thirteen

_Graduation_

* * *

It seems strange, but time sure go fast. It's only been months after the Winter Cup, Kise makes sure to properly take care of his injury takes to you always keeping check on his. It was strange, it's only been a few months since you the upperclassmen retired. It was strange not going to the practice at all, yet you know it was rather strange coming from you since you used to skip practice during your first and second year.

But then here you are, at the school rooftop. You never been here through out your highschool life, because it somehow feels cliche because of the anime series you watch sometimes. But then for the past few months left in your high school life, it was the only place you could labeled as quiet, and lovely. Ever since the you guys retired you and Kise thought it would be a great place for to meet during breaks.

And it was, to think that this place doesn't mean anything to you through out your life but then for the past few months this place was suddenly filled with memories you could never forget, so you stood there after the ceremony. Kasamatsu and the other's were talking to the club before you leave on your own after the graduation ceremony. 

"I knew I'd find you here (First name)-chii"

You heard Kise said, his arms warm around your small form as his chin rested on top of your head after giving you a back hug.

"Of course, I'd be surprise if Yukio would be the one to find me here, Ryota"

You stated, eyes on the scenery in front the two of you.

Your grip on your diploma holder which contains your diploma inside.

"Ryota?"

He just hummed in return, holding you closer.

"Thank you"

You lean on his arms, happy tears started falling down your (eye color) iris as both of you watch in peace as the sunset occurs.

"Thank you for waiting for me"

You let out a sob, dropping your belongings and turn around in his arms to face him.

As you look at him, there was a smile painted on his lips, a genuine one. A smile that he was glad he waited, a smile that you're worth waiting.

You cup his face, tip toeing for he is a lot taller than you. He lean down at the same time. No one was looking away, no one dared to look away as you two close the gap between your lips. But you stop, lips centimeter apart. You have him the most peaceful and contented smile you have as you say.

_"I Love You"_

Then your lips meet

Making up for the times you two kept on waiting until you have to take a break needing for air. Both of you was panting, but never once did you ever look away at each other's eye. Then Kise close the gap between the two of you, running his finger through your hair gently before it rested on the back of your neck, pulling you closer than before, making your eyes snap wide open as you gasp. Him taking this as a chance to slip his tongue in between your soft lips, causing you to moan and pull away, face quickly buried on his chest as he let out a chuckle.

_"I Love You Too"_

He squeal, hugging you even tighter making you smile on his arm.

"Sorry, I got all excited (First name)-chii. This is our first kiss as a couple after all!"

He smile sheepishly at you, you could only laugh in return as you once again turn around facing the view as you lean on him.

"Ryota?"

"(First name)-chii?"

For a moment you look down, grabbing on of his hands and started playing with it as he look down at you.

"You know, it took me awhile to realize but"

You started to intertwine their finger as you look up to meet his glaze

"Life is made out of small things like this"

You smile at him

And damn, your smiling face never failed to make his heart beat faster.

_"I just need You and some sunsets"_

...

"(First name)-chii please marry me"

"After you graduate"

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ Kise cried when (Your name) graduate_

_▪ Kasamatsu and Leanne would be going on the same university_

_▪ (Last Name)(First Name) course would be medicine related_

_▪ The whole team had a hard time pinning out where (Your name) went to only to realize Kise was missing too, so they decided to have a game the first one to find you two wins_

_▪ Kasamatsu and Leanne was the first one to find the couple_

_▪ Also, after their match with Haizaki, (Your name) went outside to teach him a lesson only to find him knocked out by Daiki_


	14. Fourteen

_Mad_

* * *

"The match is about to start, I'll hang up now Ryota. I love you bye"

Leanne gave you a disgusting look, making you scoff at her as you shut your phone off as the rival team is coming. 

It was pretty simple why the two of you were here. Your cousin, Kasamatsu Yukio was playing for the Strky Team. It's been awhile since you last saw him play and of course not only that, you get so see all the other former players of the other team. ~~And you heard that the captain of the other team is handsome but you're loyal, don't ever forget that.~~

"By the way, don't you have a lecture this morning?"

Leanne question and you shrug before giving her a pained smile.

"I didn't attended, I'll manage to catch up anyways"

You stated, not wanting to think about those things at the moment.

College is such a headache. 

It's only been a few months yet you're busy, you even have to seek help to that business management student with a weird bed head in Chemistry and Biology. For the first time in your life you need to study, damn.

You even have to postpone your dates with Kise, but he understand, never once did he complain. But in some time, he never failed to surprise you jist like that one time you're shocked to see him standing outside your university waiting for you.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for! The exhibition match starring the amazing street basketball team, the Jabberwocks, is about to begin!" 

You squeal, adjusting your black cup and shirt as you trail in excitement. 

"Oi, oi. You're far more excited on this than that match of Serin and Kaijo"

You gave him a sheepishly smile

"It's been awhile since I watch a match. Don't judge me"

You wave your hands back and forth

"First up, the special home team from Japan. Team Strky!"

You gasp when Leanne clung into you as she squeal in joy after her boyfriend showed up, making you slap her hand away and rub the spot where she pinch.

"And here they are! Team Jabberwocks!"

You like their uniform, but by the looks of their faces you felt uneasy.

Eventually the game start, it was fun at first, maybe the first five minutes. You even cheered when both team went out to score, it was cool at first, it really was. You know how intense street basketball can be, when you're a child you used to watch teenagers and children play in the streets in front of your house back in the states. 

But this

Your fist tighten, knuckles going white on how much you want to punch those guys in the face even if you don't know if it's even gonna affect them. 

"Times up! It's a blowout for the Jabberwocks!"

You look at Leanne's face, it was a look of agony.

You bit your lips, watching as Kasamatsu approach the captain of the opposite team. Nash Gold Jr. Then your eyes widen, Nash Gold Jr? that small child in your neighborhood back in the states that was around your age? That Nash Gold Jr?!

"Good game"

You heard Kasamatsu, your cousin say, you're on the bottom bleachers so you heard him. And all Nash did was to look at his hand.

"That was a great match. How about a comment for the fans?"

"Ah, sure. Today, I realized... when I look at you people, it just makes me sick.... Everyone here... Or no, everyone in this country pretending to play basketball... Just quit now, or go kill yourselves."

You stand up, but Leanne manage to pin you down, grabbing you by the shoulder and yanking you down, giving you a disapproving look. 

"You wouldn't challenge a monkey to a sumo wrestling contest. But we did just that. Playing balls with the monkeys pretending to be players."

He suddenly turn to face your way, suddenly looking at you in the eyes, sending shiver down your spine.

"You want a comment? I'd like all of you to wake up and realize your place. There's no place for monkeys on a basketball court"

Then proceed to spit on Kasumatsu's hand, sending Leanne to jump off the fence and pull out her handkerchief. 

"The nerve of that guy!"

Leanne stated, cleaning up Kasamatsu's hand, her glaze at Nash continue. 

But to everyone's surprise, instead of going out already, Nash Gold Jr was now standing in front of you. 

**"Hey there Princess"**

His voice made you back off

**"Pleasure to see you here"**

He spoke in english, looking at you dead in the eyes.

**"Why don't we go back at states? Princess"**

He tried to touch your hand, only to pause when he was a ring there.

No, it's not an engagement ring, it was a simple silver ring that Ryota gave you in celebration for your first month together, at first you don't want to accept it for you have nothing to give him in return, but he insisted, saying it's even since you gave him his earring in which you can't help but to accept it in the end.

You haven't remove it ever since, and it's almost half a year. 

**"After all"**

He lean forward as much to your discomfort 

**"That's where you belong"**

He then kiss your cheek, making your eyes widen as you remember doing the same thing to him before you leave the states.

At the same time your twist in discomfort as you watch him walk away, immediately wiping your cheek with your sleeves furiously as you stand up. 

Since when did you lost a fight?

**"Shut your mouth Nash. I belong here and nowhere else!"**

He only look back at you, making you raise your middle finger at him. Not caring if anyone see you or whatever they want to say to you. That kiss in the cheeks was totally out of the line.

Heck you bet Ryota would make you get rid of that skin haha. 

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ (Last name)(First name) and Nash Gold Jr are childhood friends_

_▪ The first thing Kise Ryota does when he saw (Your name) after that was to kiss her non stop in the cheeks till she kick him off her_

_▪ Leanne made sure Kasamatsu sanitize his hands all the time after that_

_▪ I just realize I spelled Kasamatsu's name as Kasumatsu all this time now I have to edit them all_


	15. Fifteen

_Vorpal Sword_

* * *

You stare at the person on your side, then to the other side as you walk towards the VIP chairs near the court. VIP I.D hanging on your neck that matches theirs.

"What are you guys doing here?"

You ask, yet the only reply you got was a shrug as you all proceed to your seats

Not so long after that you saw Kise approach you, making you stand up from your seat to great him, Amber* giving you two a wolf whistle, you roll her eyes at her and give her a finger sticking your tongue making her laugh.

"Is everything alright?"

You asked as soon as he approach you, removing your black cap that should be on the way when you gave him a peck on the cheeks, afterwards you heard a few clicks and screams of his fangirl that is watching the game.

You chuckle afterwards, good thing you're wearing a [tinted glasses](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/662732901399264902/). Holding your cap in one hand, you look up to see Kise looking at you head to toe, causing you to look down at your outfit. You lit your head to the side, thinking what could be the problem in your outfit when you are simply wearing a [black cami top](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/144467100537040059/) with the cute yellow butterfly graphic on the front, paired with high waisted jeans with a smooth leather combat boots that is also colored yellow.

Your outfit is totally fine so why is he frowning at you like that?

Then he suddenly look back before turning back into and started murmuring something under his breath. Making you frown at him but then he starts to remove his warmer making you look at him in disbelief as you already know what was coming.

"Come on Ryota! I haven't had a real outfit for a while"

You whine like a child and you swear you could hear your friends snickering to themselves in the back and made a mental note to smack them later.

Yet he insisted, you pouted as you raise your arm like a child as he put his warmer in you as you kept complaining he need it and not you while almost knocking your glasses of your nose. He only ruffle your hair afterwards like a child, giving you a smile as you could only pout and cross your arm in defeat as he went back on their place and you went back to sit on your chair.

As take a sit, your realize how big his warmer is, to the point where you have to tug up its sleeves to see your hand a couple of times, but you also notice who good it smells, making you smile slightly when Amber* hand you your favorite drink out of nowhere.

"Here"

"Thanks"

You notice she too was wearing the warmer of your boyfriend, you let out a sigh.

You put your attention back in front of you, only to see Ryota giving you a thumbs up and a wink, you roll your eyes at him, chuckling slightly to yourself before mouthing him.

_'beat them'_

* * *

You smile as the match was finally over, once again having a mental note to talk to Yukio and Leanne later but you knew by the time you went to talk to them they already know the result of the match.

You can't help but lunch yourself to your boyfriend, if this was a normal just like those one during your high school, you'll complain about him being sweaty, but for today, that was not the case.

"Ryota!"

You suddenly cling into him like a Kuala, warping your arms on his neck, your legs on his hips as he almost lost his balance yet manage to stand still.

"Oh wait"

You realize he must be exhausted and you suddenly felt embarrassed knowing people must be looking at the two of your right now and tried to remove yourself from him but then

"Let's stay like this of awhile"

You sigh and gave in on his request when you felt like he stiffen, making you look at him only to see him glaring at someone. 

He then gently set you down, making you finally face the one he was glare to. 

**"Nash"**

You murmur under your breath, his glaze was on you rather than Kise, as if totally ignoring the fact that your boyfriend was totally right beside you. 

**"So that's your guy huh"**

He raise his brow at you

**"Yeah he is"**

You took a step forward, Ryota's hand about to yank you back at him but you raise your hand to stop him, smiling at him.

_I got this_

**"Got a problem with it Nash?"**

You smile at him, chin up as you look into him, crossing your arms looking like a fine young woman looking for a fight if only you're not wearing you boyfriend warmer you are wearing right now that makes you look like a child looking for a fight. 

~~Kise even snicker in the background.~~

To your surprise, Nash chuckle, making you gasp when he ruffle your hair before walking away. Leaving you stone to your place as you swear you saw him mouthing you.

_'None'_

"Hey (First name)-chii, Are you okay? did he do some weird thing?"

Ryota approach you, 

You turn around to face him, then shake your head, pulling him into a hug hiding your smile. 

He might be an asshole, but he's still a friend of yours back then. _But still an asshole._

* * *

**Fun Fact**

_▪ It's been awhile since (Your name) watched Kise Ryota's match because she's busy_

_▪ Kise Ryota was actually jealous of that rooster head (Your name) is be friend with in the university rather than Nash_

_▪ Kuroo Tetsurou is that guy_

_▪ (Your name) is starting to think twice about her choice of course_

_▪ (Last name)(First name) lives alone starting college_


	16. Sixteen

_Meeting The Parents_

* * *

"Why are you shaking? Are you cold?"

You asked Ryota wheb you notice who much his hand was trembling as he hold on into your, plus the fact that it was cold. 

"Are you sick? I could cancel this off, just give me a minute to talk to my parents"

You stated, about to get your phone but then he hold your hand, making you look up into him and saw him shaking his head.

"I'm fine"

He stated, looking away from you

"I'm just nervous" 

He stated, cheeks blushing as he squeeze your hand. 

It took you a moment to realize what he just said before you let out a chuckle. Squeezing his hand back as you pull it up and giving it a quick kiss.

"You know"

You open up both of your palms and started comparing them as you lean on his shoulder, snuggling closer as you are both seated on the bus on your to your parents house. 

_after all they are starting to doubt the famous Kise Ryota was really your boyfriend_

"My hands are really small compared to yours"

You stated, looking closely as you once again intertwine your fingers before you place it back on your pocket.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to spend Christmas at our place?"

"Yup! My sisters even made me bring this Christmas cake"

He stated, referring to the cake on his lap. 

"Besides, I get to meet your family (First name)-chii!"

"hush Ryota, we're in public"

You said with a smile, looking out on the window only to notice it's snowing already. 

You felt the hood of your fluffy jacket being lift up to your head, making you look up to Ryota. He only smile at you.

"Rest up, I'll wake you up before our stop"

* * *

It was almost 3 pm when you reach the footsteps of your home, you are standing in front of your parents home hand in hand with Ryota as you press the doorbell outside the gate.

It was a two hours travel after all, it was quite ling and cold by this weather. Soon your older brother emerge from the door, and as soon as he saw you, you heard him scream "Hey everyone! _Hime's_ back!" before running towards the gate.

As soon as he unlock the gate, heck you don't even know why it was locked in the first place. He quickly perform a headlock on you, causing you to grip on Ryota's hand as you laugh cry.

"By the way _hime_ , who's this?"

He said as soon as he drop you off, backing off for a moment before suddenly looking at Kise head to toe, and you swear by his hold on your hand, he stiffen. 

"My boyfriend"

You roll your eyes at him, followed by a duh

"Anyways, ain't you gonna invite us inside? The way to treat a guess is to invite them inside Hans, not allow then to freeze outside"

He chuckle at your words

"Whatever _hime_ , go inside"

He stated and started walking ahead. 

You followed him but then stop then you realize your boyfriend was pin on his place. 

"Ryota?"

He then blink, looking down at you.

"Come on, let's go inside"

You smile, pulling his scarf down to reveal his whole handsome face and give him a peck on his lips.

It was enough to make him high moral after doing that, you pull him inside the house, making sure to keep the gate close behind him and started heading out towards the front door. Removing your outdoor shoes and putting on your indoor slippers, same goes to Ryota. You gave each other once last look before heading inside the living room where you family should be right now.

And you're right, as soon as the two of you walk in, all eyes are into you. No scratch that, all eyes was on Kise who was now on his simple gray long sleeves turtle neck top and a pair of black jeans. With yours matching his expect its color black and a leggings, Kise carrying yours and his bag .

"Oh right"

You stated, suddenly pushing Kise in front of you

"(First name)-chii?!"

He suddenly look back to you

"This is my boyfriend, Kise Ryota"

You smirk at your family

Everybody was there, your uncles from your father side, your cousins and your older brother that was two years younger than you and your younger brother that was in the same age as Ryota, almost two years younger than you. Except your Dad, though you could see your mother and other aunts in the kitchen.

Then there was a laugh, followed by a whine in every corner of the room, somehow confusing Ryota. 

One of your cousin approach him, asking if he really is your boyfriend.

"O-of course! Me and (First name)-chii has been dating almost a year now"

He utter, but he manage to reply. You roll your eyes at your cousin

The one asked him who you two meet, he was a quick one to explain and hard time telling them. You could tell that everyone of them is starting to suffocate him by asking questions all in one go not giving him any break so you decided to step in, warping your arms around your boyfriend, which also cause your aunts and uncles to wolf whistle.

"Chill out will you all? Give him some space"

You butt in

"Eh, come on (Nickname) how do we really know if he really was your boyfriend. I mean, this is Kise Ryota we're talking about here. You couldn't be his girlfriend unless you have something dirty up your sleeves"

You heard one of your cousin, Quenie, your female cousin in the same age as Kise and a huge fan of him.

You saw the change of glimpse in Kise eyes, his usual cheerful one turning into a cold one, something you usually see when you see him talking into some random stranger, warm yet cold, like really really cold. You are fully aware of his two face attitude and was glad to see both sides of him. You tip toe and ruffle his hair, making him look at you.

"Don't mind her, she was a fan of yours"

You added, stealing glance to your cousin only to see her blushing at your words.

That continue for awhile, but then you felt uneasiness by the fact that your you haven't seen your father yet and it's been two hours and Kise did manage to finally gain his confidence enough to leave him all alone talking to your cousins, bother and uncles. Probably about basketball. 

"Ryota, I'm heading out to the kitchen. Do you want something?" 

You stated, making him look back at you on his mid conversation with one of your uncles.

"Something warm would be nice (First name)-chii"

He smile at you and you have him a nod before proceeding to the kitchen

Silently making two cups of hot chocolate, you felt someone approach you but never even bother to look back.

"Zup mom"

"Oh so you finally decided to greet me, you rebel child"

She pinch you on your side, making you hiss in pain

"rebel child? Oh my, Mom. I'm offended"

You scoff, trying your best to lie but she only smack you on your arm

"Offended? Oh please we have Yukio to report to us child."

You pout

"At least recognize me as a smartass rebel child. I never failed by exams"

You pout as you started pouring the hot water on the cocoa mix

There was silence, your mom suddenly leaning against the counter but not that you mind, you just continue to mind your own business and was about to leave with two hot mugs in hand when you heard your mother speak once again.

"He was a fine young man (Nickname)"

You smile at this and proceeded back in the living room.

Only to almost drop the mug in your hand when you saw your father pointing his metal bat right in front of Ryota who was now holding his hands up in the air like a criminal in which he is not!

"Pa!"

You shout that cough the attention of your father and Kise and everyone in the room who seems to be watching a movie

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?!"

You added, shoving the mug on your younger brothers hand and was about to butt in when you saw your father look at you and give you a disapproving look as if knowing what you're about to do

"I'm simply asking him a question"

"Oh yeah, like started pointing a metal bat at his face is asking a question--"

"I love (First name)-chii sir. I have no intention of leaving her too her, infact I plan to marry her sir. I even proposed to hee a few time yet end up rejected. I really love her sir! please allow me to date your daughter!"

Austine, your younger brother who was currently drinking one of the hot chocolate you made him hold chocked on his drinks by the mention of proposal Ryota said. You blush too, watching as Kise Ryota bow in front of your father, making sure not to get himself hit by the bat accidentally.

It was silent for awhile as you get pin in your place, Kise keeping his head bow as he stare at the ground waiting for your father's approval as everybody was waiting for the same thing. You watch your father lower the metal bat, before he started chuckling. 

Kise nervously raise his head and give you a look, you just look back at him before you father clap his hand. Making both of you turn your attention towards him.

"Alright, in one condition"

Kise gulp, ready to accept whatever could it be when your father hand him the bat he was holding earlier

"Give me an autograph"

You facepalm totally forgetting the fact that your father is a fan of basketball.

* * *

"I'm sorry, it must be pretty stressful event for you"

You apologize as he sit in between your legs as you dry off his hair as he sits on your carpet

It was almost midnight and your parents insisted you should both satay in your room for some of your relative would be using the guess room. 

"It is!"

He burst out, suddenly turning to face you, both hands resting on your tights 

"I was really scared to death! but then when be ask me to leave you if I'm only going to hurt you, I know I have to answer and not let my fear get into me"

You chuckle at his words, and started drying his hair once again not minding the position you two are in.

"My mom says the cake was delicious by the way"

"I baked it, well more like ask for my sister's help to bake it"

"what? wait I thought that was bought?!"

You look down at him

"Well... When I told them I'll be staying at your parents place for at Christmas they started screaming at me about good of having first impression so yeah"

He rub the back of his neck, you smile at him.

"That was so sweet of you"

You stated, rubbing his cheeks as you look down at his kneeling position in between your tights. 

But then one of your brother, Austin think it would be the best to caught the two of you off guard as he open the door without knocking, causing you to squeeze Kise as you startle in between your tights, causing him to hold on into it as you lean back looking at the door.

"Kise-niisan how do i beat this mon-.... Oh..... Just use condom and keep it down"

Then slam your bedroom door behind him before you could even react.

Suddenly there was an awkward tension between the two of you after realizing the position you two are in, and in a matter of seconds the two of you are a meter apart, facing the other way to prevent each other from seeing your now blushing face. 

Minutes turn into hours, before you knew it the two of you were now laying in the bed, it was dark yet the moonlight passing through the curtain was the only source of light, there was a space in between the two of you.

Not because the two of you fight but maybe because you respect each other's space. But then wide awake, you turn to your other side where you saw Kise's back turn on you. He was now wearing a simple white long sleeves and his pajamas, you wearing yours too. 

Though the heater was already on, you can't help but to feel cold. Or maybe because you just want to feel him right now. ~~NOT IN THAT WAY.~~

"Ryota?"

It was husky , your voice when you spoke his name

You just heard him hummed in return, making you wonder if he was in a brink of sleep. In return you didn't reply, thinking about sleeping too then he suddenly turn to his side to face you.

"(First name)-chii"

_shit_

That was the first thing to came on your mind when you heard his husky voice. Nevertheless you look at him, and you where right, he he was blinking furiously as if trying his best to stay awake that you almost felt bad calling his name.

"Is there something wrong?"

He yawn

"Come closer?"

You said, almost whisper but he heard it and started moving towards you and mindlessly pull you into a hug, spooning you. 

"better?"

He said above whisper

"better"

you snuggle close to him

Soon, you fell asleep

* * *

**Fun Fact**

_▪ Unlike your father and older brother, Austin isn't a fan of sports so Kise thought it would be hard to get close to him, turns out he was playing the same thing Kise used to play and eventually they became friends and brothers_

_▪ Your mother and Kise get along pretty well_

_▪ You usually spend your Christmas at Kasamatsu's house but this year your parents insisted you to go home with your boyfriend_

_▪ You will be spending your new year at Kise_


	17. Seventeen

_Meeting The Sisters_

* * *

"Don't worry (First name)-chii! They're all going to like you. You have nothing to worry about"

He smile sheepishly at you as the two of you walk down their neighborhood

It was new years eve, you are currently trying to describe the feeling inside you. Are you nervous? heck, the great (Last name)(First name) a former delinquent? a top student full of confidence? nervous meeting the family of her boyfriend? Yes, you are. 

"Do you think they'll like the dish that I cook for your family? how do I look? Do I look presentable? Ryota! I'm nervous"

You stated, stopping in your tracks as you tug his sleeves

Then you heard him chuckle, before crunching down to give you a kiss on the forehead.

"You're fine (First name)-chii, just be yourself"

He smile at you before messing your hair making you pout as you fix in once again. 

Soon you're in front of their door, you expect Kise to knock, but to your surprise, he open the door without even knocking and said.

"We're home!"

Afterwards you heard footsteps echoing the wooden floor

"Ryota! Where is she?!"

You heard a scream, not even minutes later, two girls were in front of you two as you just manage to slip into a fluffy pink slippers matching Kise's blue ones.

You take a good luck of the girls in front of you, the one with black hair and yellow eyes that was almost in the same height as yours must be the second oldest as Kise told you.

"Hello dear, you must be Vanessa. Nice to me meet you I'm Rei, the middle child, Kise's sister"

She said holding up a hand.

OKAY. So first of all, you're not Vanessa. Second, who the fuck is Vanessa. Third, you are not going to freak out over some kind of thing, you trust your boyfriend after all who seems to be also quiet shock of her sister's words.

"Nice to meet you Rei-san. I'm (Last name)(First name) by the way, I'm not Vanessa and I'm pretty sure your brother wouldn't do something like that, nee-san"

You smile at her before taking her hand to shake it.

As you do so, you heard the one who somehow looks like Kise except her eyes are black with her long yellow/blond hair tied into a messy bun yet makes her look like a goddess laugh, causing you to realize what you just said and shift uncomfortably.

Rie withdraw her hand,

"Strange, girls should be screaming at this point to Ryota. You pass!"

She stated, you head a slapping sound beside you making you think Ryota just did a facepalm at the behavior of her elder sister as she went to get the paper bag in her hand containing the dish you cooked earlier.

But wait, did she just said you pass? strange way for a test but okay?

"Don't mind her (First name)-chii"

He stated as he started guiding you towards their living room, making you sit on the sofa when he turn to his oldest sister

"Ritsu-neesan, where's mom and dad?"

He asked her elder sister who as a seat across the two of you

"They said they will be out for a couple of hours"

She stated, when Rei suddenly went out the kitchen also sitting across the two of you.

Nervously you glance at Ryota who was already looking at you and gave your hand a light squeeze in the hand.

"Ryota"

Kise straighten himself, holding your hand.

"Would you mind grabbing us a cup of tea? (First name) right? Is tea alright with you?"

Ritsu, the oldest sister look at you. 

You gave her a smile and nod,

"Everything would be fine. Thank you"

"Ryota"

Ritsu nod her head towards the direction of the kitchen.

Kise end up giving you a look, and you give him a smile and squeeze his hand tight before letting go.

"Go ahead, I can manage"

You said with a smile before raffling his hair into a mess making him pout before he suddenly give his sister a warning look.

There was an awkward silence when Ryota left the three of you there, just when you tried to make a conversation. Ryota emerge from the kitchen.

"We have no tea"

He said, eyes wondering why as he look at his older sister

"Oh I forgot, why don't you go buy some?"

"What are you two up to--"

"Ryota"

The two elder sister swear they felt a chill down their spine as you mention their younger brother's name.

"I saw a tea shop a couple of blocks away, why don't you listen on what your sisters where saying?"

You stated, making Kise pout but then you suddenly realize once again what you just said making you cover your mouth in embarrassment

"Alright, I'm going"

He stated with a sigh before walking towards you and giving you a quick peck on the cheeks that makes you blush as he gave his older sister one last look

" But don't try anything funny to (First name)-chii"

He said with a warning tone that makes you roll your eyes at him,

"I can handle myself Ryota"

"Hai, hai (First name)-chii"

Then slam the door behind him making you look at the two older female across you

"So (First name)"

"Yes Ritsu-san?"

You smile at her

"You're two years older than Ryota right?"

"Yes"

"And a top student back in high school and is now a med student first year in college"

"Yes again"

"I never thought a mature girl like you would end up on the hands of our brother"

She stated, looking at you dead in the eyes but never once did you look away

"Are you saying I'm too good for him?"  
You asked, brows somehow frowning 

"Because if that was the case, likewise"

You stated, leaning back on the sofa

"(First name)"

You look at Rei

"Do you love our brother?"  
"Yes, I do love him"

"Why?"

"Is there a reason not to love him?"

You asked them that caught them off guard

"I mean, I would be lying if I wasn't attracted first because of his face. At first that was the reason, but I never really paid attention to him until I really get to know him until I realize I like him for who he was, his cold nor warm side I don't care as long as it was him"

You stated and started trailing off at your words

"Well"

Then you heard a sniff

Before you new it two figures tackled you on the sofa, making you gasp when you're pull into a hug.

"Wahhh! That was the sweetest thing someone ever said to Ryota! Don't leave him! You're officially your sister in law!"

huh?

oH well, you guess everything went right in the end

* * *

"It seems strange you know?"

You asked Ryota as his arms warp around your small frame

"Strange what? wait, is it about my sister? Did they do something to you (First name)-chii?!"

You hush him, shutting him up

But it was sure strange to him coming back with his sister all around you acting as if they wasn't being frank to you before he went out, it turn out he manage to met halfway with his mom and dad and when he told them he was out to buy some tea due to his older sisters order, there was a tea in the cabinet. In which he didn't find at all, nevertheless he came home with his parents and immediately introduce you to them.

His parents and sister was nice, you could see how much of an out going family they are and the whole time you sent with them you never once did feel felt out. They welcome you with an open arm you couldn't thank them more.

"Nothing.. To think that I just happened to be at that school when I was supposed to visit the other school" 

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"That I'm not supposed to be at Teiko that day. I arrive at the wrong school"

You chuckle when you felt him look down at you as you both wait for the clock to strike midnight alone in his room as you two look out at the window

"Come to think of it I met you at the park that day too, what a coincidence"

You laugh, squeezing his arm as you do.

"Well"

He crunch down, resting his head on your shoulder as he hug you tighter but nor suffocating making sure not to harm you

"I guess it was a coincidence but those where the moments where the one that makes me fall for you"

He chuckle on your neck, sending shiver on your body.

"Hey Ryota?"

"(First name)-chii?"

"Thank you for coming into my life"

"Likewise (First name)-chii"

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_Happy new year_

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ I started writing his fun fact halfway in this chapter because my hands is shaking and I'm having a mental block because I'm about to begin my online school orientation_

_▪ Once again, Kise and (Your name) cause a scene when one of his sister open his room to tell them its new year already only to see Kise on top of (Your name)_

_▪ IT WAS AN ACCIDENT_

_▪ I was thinking when I should publish this already_

_▪ Ritsu ask you to do her a favor for the following week_

_▪ Turns out you have a hidden talent when it comes to modeling_

_▪ I only made up the names of Kise's sister because of course, they don't have a name_


	18. Eighteen

_Break up_

* * *

_"Kise Ryota!"_

You scream his name on your phone, he went silent

Kuroo gave you a weird look as take a bite of his cake as you suddenly raise your voice. True, he might not be in the same course as you but he is currently helping you with chemistry and biology so you have no choice but to have a study lesson with him in a cafe when you and Kise started having a text argument.

_"Do you know how childish you sound right now?"_

You lower your voice, keeping your temper at bay 

It wasn't like your any other light argument, this one was serious

_"I'm serious (First name)"_

You close your eyes and talk a deep breath, trying your best not to breakdown right here and now

_"If you can't make it on my graduation, let's just break up"_

Then hang up on you 

Making you sigh in distress running your hands to your face.

"Hey man? You alright?"

Kuroo ask, giving you a worry look as he pointed out your drinks to take a sip.

You did take a sip of your drink before answering him.

"No"

You groan in frustration 

"Why is that?"

He take another bit of his cake, looking at you then his phone time to time, probably waiting for his girlfriend to reply

"You have an argument with your boyfriend?"

You gave him a nod

"That dumbass is planning to break up with me"

You look away, heart hammering on your chest, you clench your fist under the table

Suddenly Kuroo choked on his cake, making you look back at him to see him taking a quick gulp of his drink?

"Really? That simp? breaking up with you? impossible!"

He said throwing his hand on the air, when he didn't heard you reply and look in you only to see you looking down avoiding his glaze

"Hey man"

You felt him tap your arm, making yo look at him as he lean on the table to tap you, 

You look at him with teary eyes.

"He wants me to attend his graduation next week"

You started, looking up to keep your tears at bay 

Kuroo just nod, waiting for you to continue 

"I already talked about it a couple of times, during his second year till now. I even made a promise"

You blink, a single tear rolling down your cheeks but you quickly wipe it off using your sleeves, only to realize that the oversize sweatshirt you are wearing right now was actually Ryota's sweatshirt you manage to get from him

"I see, then what is this argument all about?"

Kuroo asked, 

"Well"

You sniff, trying to hold back a sob

"I turn out it was at the same date of the important lecture next week"

You explain and Kuroo eyes widen

"Oh shit"

"Oh shit really, that was a whole day lecture and I can't and will not afford to miss it"

You added

"I tried talking to him about it but he just won't hear me out, he's so childish"

Your voice crack

"He kept on saying he'll break up with me if I can't attend his graduation"

You explain,

You saw Kuroo nod for a moment, his hand resting on his chin as it seems like he was thinking for a moment, then he look at you.

"When was the last time you attended his game?"

You gave him a look, like wtf is he asking that all of a sudden

nevertheless you answer

"now that you ask"

You clear your throat, shifting from your seat

"I saw so busy I think the last time I the last time was during there game with Jabberwocks"

You recall, at least you manage to calm down now

"Why do you ask?"

Yet he seems to shrug you off,

"You told me they have a practice match with the other school last week monday right?"

You frown at him

"What are you getting at?"

"Just answer (annoying nickaname)"

You roll your eyes at him

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"I don't know, but he still manage to walk you back home that day right?"

"Yes"

You answer, still looking at him with a frown

"Hey (Nickname)"

You meet his glaze as you look away for a moment looking out side the cafe only to see him looking seriously at you

"To be honest, this looks like you're being unfair at him"

You once again started frowning at him

"Unfair? I'm busy! You know how hard it is to be a med student just by looking at my state!"

You said, holding up your hand on your chest, one hand slamming on the table Kuroo only raise his brows at you, making you somehow pissed. 

"Yeah right. But don't you think you're not giving Kise some consideration here? You know how hard it is to be a student athlete"

"It's not that hard"

You sat down

"Of course, for a sacking off manager like you back then in high school it was easy, plus the fact that you're a top student after all in Class-7"

Somehow you're taken back by his boldness to say that with a straight face while touching his cake with the fork 

"You know, I had the same problem with you last year'

He suddenly open up

"Unlike yours, who's two years older, i'm only a year older than my girlfriend"

You straighten yourself as you prepare to listen

"We had a fight the day before her graduation, almost the same case as yours, I have a very important exam that time remember? The day of her graduation was our finals"

You nod, remembering how problematic he is last year because of that.

"At first I thought she was really just being selfish and childish. But it turns out I was wrong"

"Why? is there any other reason other than that?"

You frown

He let out a chuckle,

"Well, it turns out it was important to her because we finally get to be on the same level"

You frown

"Same level? In college?"

"Yeah"

He smile

"Turns out she was really insecure about herself being a year younger than me, and graduating high school means we get to be in the same level, same stage."

You fell silent for a moment

"And if you are to ask me, I'm pretty sure Kise feels the same way (Nickname) I mean, you're smart, pretty, you have so many people chasing after you at your department but too bad I'm not interested in you. He's just afraid maybe you'll find someone much better, someone in the same stage as you. Someone like me but I'm seriously not interested on you"

"I'm sure he just want to be in a same level as you, don't you feel the same?"

He finished, taking a sip on his drinks before pointing out on of your answer

"That's wrong by the way"

You could only roll your eyes at him.

* * *

It's been a week, you tried your best to persuade Kise, even bother going to Kaijo only to get ignored, he was even giving you a shoulder and cold. It was as if you're a stranger.

And you had enough of this, he was being really cold about everything. You stood in the middle of the hallway holding your notes in one hand, the other holding your smartphone in which you are currently texting Ritsu-neesan because your boyfriend just won't reply to you. 

You look at the text, she said that the ceremony would start in half an hour. Making bit your lips, the lecture would start in ten minutes. You look at your watch. 

_'Promise me you'll make it on my graduation (First name)-chii'_

_'I don't care (First name) all I'm asking you was to attend the graduation, that's all I'm asking (First name)-chii, nothing less nothing more'_

_'Turns out she was really insecure about herself being a year younger than me, and graduating high school means we get to be in the same level, same stage.'_

_'I'm pretty sure Kise feels the same way (Nickname)'_

"Ah. Fuck this!"

You ruffle your hair and started walking out of the campus, people look at you at your sudden out burst.

Shit, you thought when you realize it would be 6 hours ride in order to arrive from Tokyo to Kanagawa. Making you realize just how much have you been taking Kise for granted for the past few months on just how long does he have to travel to see you. 

"The train is the fastest way (Nick name)"

You turn around and saw Kuroo with a pudding head? That must be Kenma, his childhood friend that he seems to talk about just as much as his girlfriend.

You gave him a smile, mouthing him a thank you as you first went home to at least change and started searching for the train station, only to realize you're gonna get broke and miss your lecture. Still, because it's for your lovely boyfriend, it would be worth it.

* * *

_You are thirty minutes late_

You know that

You don't have excuse, you're late. When you arrive you saw most of the students with their parents going home. His sister also inform you they already went home after Kise told them so, then eventually went off on his own. 

Yet you know you shouldn't give up, grabbing your high heels towards the rooftop, you didn't even bother knocking when you reach there and open the door. 

And you're right, he was there, looking at the sunset, one hand hidden on his pocket while his free hand which was holding his diploma holder resting on his shoulder. 

Quietly, you close the door behind you. You take a look at the huge rooftop that seems nostalgic to you, this is the first time since college you are here anyways. 

Then you found yourself beside him, but it seems like he doesn't even know you're there. One of your guess it that he's currently hearing the wind disinterested in anything you could tell just by the look on his face. 

You bit your lip, looking at his features that seems to change for the last few months. You smile bitterly to yourself before hugging him by the side, making him snap out of his thoughts as he look down at you.

"(First name)-chii"

His voice was filled with shock, making you felt guilty as you hug him even tighter knowing once you look up at him you might shed a tear

"I'm sorry Ryota, I'm sorry for hurting you and taking you for granted for the last fee months. I'm really sorry, please forgive me"

Too late, you already started crying once you hug him. 

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm really sorry Ryota"

You cried, hugging him even tighter now that he won't reply. 

Gently, you felt him untangle your embrace from him, making you sob thinking it you might be too late. As soon as he does, you felt your leg give in. Making you sit on the ground as you tried to wipe the endless tears running down your cheeks.

You sat there for a moment before you felt a hand on your cheeks,

"Baka, why are you crying (first name)-chii?"

You can't look at him, too busy crying as he tried to wipe your tears away.

"because I'm late and you're about to break up with me"

You look up to him, a face that would hunt him forever. You look so broken at the moment, runny nose, none stop tears, your body was shaking.

Before you know it, he pull you into a hug. Then he started crying too.

"I would never leave you (First name)-chii"

He suddenly sob

"I'm sorry for being selfish. For being childish. I'm really sorry"

He sob on your shoulder, 

"What a crybaby"

You hiccup, backing him off to take a good look of his crying face just like yours. 

You wipe his tears and give him a peck on the lips, 

"You have nothing to be sorry about dear"

You smile at him

It took both of you to calm down almost an hour, even surprised to see the sun was still there. You both stood there watching sunset holding each other's hand with red nose. It was quite chilly for the fact that for the first time, you are wearing a yellow dress, but of course with matching your favorite yellow leather combat boots. 

"I.."

He clear his throat

"I though you have an important lecture today"

He stated, avoiding an eye contact with you. You let a chuckle.

"I ditch it"

You replied making him look at you

" _ssu_?! You're kidding!"

"I did dumbass. Well I guess I could keep up?"

You shrug, squeezing his hand.

"This is what you want right? Nothing more, nothing less so might as well sacrifice this day for you"

You smile at him

But then he look away. You can see it in his eyes he has something to say. You took a deep breath.

"There should be a reason why you ask me here today right?"

You saw hum gulp, removing his hand from yours

then suddenly he face you and kneel in one one knee.

You gasp.

"(First name)-chii. I'm going to study in America"

You felt your heart skipped a beat when he pull put a velvet box 

"So please marry me"

You smile at him and knee in front of him, hands reaching out to caress his face

"Ryota."

You give him a smile

"No"

You felt his smile drop.

"I know you're trying to propose to me officially this time, but I know that was because you're going away."

He avoided your glaze.

You take a hold of his hand containing the velvet small box.

"Why are you going to the states anyways? Don't you plan to be a pro basketball player?"

He shake his head

"Well I've been thinking about it for a while but I think I really want to become a pilot"

That made you look at him in awe

"So I think I'm going to stop playing after I graduate in college"

He added

"Well"

You kiss his hand, giving him a smile

"If that's what you want then fine. All I have to do is to wait right?"

You smile sheepishly at him, his heart skipped a beat and made him blush but then he started pouting.

"Awe come on, you can't be mad at me for rejecting you again. I did told you after graduation right?"

You chuckle

"But it's the forth time you rejected me"

He pout, leaning on his arm as you both stay on the cold ground, golden light highlighting your features as the sunset hits you.

"Awe, come here you big baby. Let me give you a hug"

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ The lecture was cancelled eventually that day, the prof had an emergency_

_▪ Want Kuroo's story?_

_▪ It was only 15 months study in the states, calm down_

_▪ It was 4 years to be a pilot? at least on my research_

_▪ 6 years in college to be a doctor_

_▪ ♡ ▪_


	19. Nineteen

_Proposal_

* * *

That one year and three months without makes you realize just how much you love that guy. It wasn't easy at first, sending him off the airport, having huge time difference. But the two of you manage to get it done.

And to think that he get so handsome during that time didn't ease you up, knowing how much of a good-looking your boyfriend is you're afraid he might find someone, or someone find him. But you could trust your boyfriend, you know he must be thinking the same way as you. 

But that's all in the past

"Hey dear, could you pass me my glasses?"

You asked as you fix your hair into messy yet presentable bun.

It's been six years, two years after after you graduate you two started living together, it was such a co incidence you graduate at the same year, perhaps that's what they called fate. 

"Which one? Your tinted one or your reading one?"

"The first one Ryota"

You roll your eyes at his refelection as you fix your cute champagne tulle dress strap, eyes fixed on the mirror checking your look. 

With the heels of your white leather boots clicking on the ground as you twirl in your place to face your boyfriend of eight years. 

"How do I look?"

You ask, pushing back one of the lost strand of your (hair color) locks behind your ear flutter your eyes at him as he gulp.

He pick up your glasses before walking towards you, he was wearing all black that suits him, heck every clothes he wear will surely suit him, aside form being pilot he still continue being a model after all. 

He was wearing a simple black long sleeves, back ripped pants and black leather boots minus the heels. His silver chain necklace hanging on his neck, having its pendant as a simple basketball ball with number 7 engrave on it, on the back of it has his name written on it. 

"You look pretty like always (First name)-chii"

He said with a smile, carefully putting on your glasses on you at the same time your hand trail off on his necklace, up to his heck that send chill down his spine before you move it on his ear where the a simple silver loop rested. 

"You don't look bad yourself. Ryota"

You gave him a peck in the lips before pushing him away for you with a chuckle

"You're such a tease, Dr. (First name)-chii"

You chuckle at him as he whine, you pick up your purse, just by looking at your purse gets you nervous.

"What ever you say, Captain"

You lit your glasses to give him a wink, this time causing him to chuckle as he extended his for you to take.

You take his hand, he grab his black coat and the two of you started heading outside.

Soon the two of you found yourself admiring the beauty of Venice, to think that this is the first time the two of you of you travel out the country for the two of you have a busy jobs.

Yet here you are, in Venice, one of your dream place to be, right beside the love of your life. You look at Ryota, only to see him looking back at you before giving you a smile and squeeze your hand gently. 

"You seems tired, to you want to go take a break before we ride some gondola?"

He asked, you shake your head, free hand gripping on your purse that contains a silver ring inside as you gave him a smile.

"No, I'm fine"

_just nervous._

"Are you sure?"

He gave you a serious look, his yellow iris shining with worry, admiration and love you've seen for the past couple of years you're with him.

* * *

The two of you just went out of the boat, giving thanks to the driver, Kise watch you lovingly as you look around like a child, (eye color) iris shining in amusement as you look around, him quietly trailing behind watching your every move just in case you trip or something. 

He remember the day he told you to why not take a break at work for awhile. You doesn't seem to pay attention at it first, but when he mention it was trip week trip to Venice, Italy. He won't forget the shocked yet happy look on your face, that expression just makes his heart flutter just by thinking of it. 

"Where do you want to go next?"

Kise asked, watching you turn around and face him, fingers tapping on your cheeks as you thought for a moment.

"How about there? I want to watch the sunset"

You stated, suddenly pulling him towards the [bridge ahead](https://pin.it/YelF7lF), making him chuckle at the process.

He wasn't that mature like you, but at times like this he wonder who's the one two years older and two years younger. 

As you pull him, watching your small figure pulling him towards the bridge, he suddenly felt the weight of the velvet box resting on his pocket.

Inside it was a thin band one carat round engagement ring he bought a week before his graduation in high school. It was the same ring you rejected six years ago when he tried to propose to you before he leave. 

He just hope you'll say yes this time.

Then you snap your fingers in front of his face, distracting his train of thoughts as he look down at you, only to see you looking ahead, making him follow your glaze only to focus on the masterpiece in front of him. 

"It's pretty"

He gasp, admiring the sunset reflecting on the water of the canals. 

You back off a little, fishing the ring out of your bag as he seems distracted for a moment, you look around, there aren't so may people, some couples walking around, family laughing together. 

You look at the simple silver band on your hand, you didn't bring the box, why? because it wouldn't fit your purse if you did. You kneel one knee on the ground, careful not to get your dress dirty as you did so. 

You heard a few gasp beside you, as you hold out the ring behind Ryota, he wasn't looking for you yet, yet he seems to snap out of his thoughts about the view when he heard the people gasping behind him.

You clear your throat,

"Ryota"

You watch him look to his side, his brows frowning when he didn't find you beside him and immediately turn around.

To find you kneeling on knee on the ground, ring in hand.

His throat suddenly feel itchy, he open his mouth, yet close again when no words come out, he take a step backwards, his back hitting the railings of the bridge.

Is this a dream?

"Ryota, we've been through a lot for the past few years, we had our fights and make up. People tends to say I'm too old for you, and that you're too young for me, heck we only have two years gap what the heck is wrong with them. Ryota, I love the way you play basketball, I love your childish yet annoying attitude, Kise Ryota, I love everything about you, good thing or bad thing. I really love you. I know I don't have the rights to say this after turning you down for almost four times but"

You saw him bit his lips, one hand holding the railings, his other arm went to cover his eyes are you see his shoulder starts to shake.

You heard a few flashes of camera here and there, yet the only thing you could bare to focus on right now was your own heart beat that is beating to fast. 

"Ryota. Will you marry me?"

Once again, just like those days at the roof top back in Kaijo. Golden light hits your figure, shadow cast beside you, making the silver ring shine.

You saw tears running down his cheeks, yet you made no move standing up as you wait for his answer even if your knee start to hurt. Soon he started to move, using his sleeves to wipe off the tears on his cheeks.

"That's unfair (First name)-chii"

He said, looking at you

"This is so unfair I want to ask you the question first"

He stated, kneeling in front of you too.

To your surprise a familiar velvet small box was presented to you, if you remember it clearly, it was the same small box he presented to you that day of his graduation on high school.

You gasp, 

"Wa-wait. You still have that?!"

You asked, one hand going over your lip to cover

He gave you a nod, before opening the velvet box, revealing a thin band ring with a diamond in it. 

"(First name)-chii. I won't say yes until you say yes to me."

You chuckle at him, happy tear rolling down your cheeks. 

"For the fifth time and I hope the last time. I'm going to ask you."

He take your free hand, one gripping on the ring. 

"Marry me"

He smile

"I asked you first, you answer me first"

"I waited long enough you answer me first"

"Look"

You stand up, pointing a finger at him

"I ask first so you answer me first"

You pout,

He stand up too,

"(First name)-chii come on! I ask you first eight years ago"

"But I was the first one to ask today!"

Before you few it, both of you were laughing. Same goes with the people around you though you are not sure if they could understand you two. It must be weird for them to saw something like this. 

But then you realize how much popular Kise Ryota is, you just shake your head, smile painted on your lips. You pull him into a hug, he does hug you back.

"Is that a yes?"

You both said at the same time

"Yes"

You both answer, making you unwrap your arm around him, holding out a hand. 

Now both of you admire the rings on your finger, people clapping around you, congratulating both of you in english as you thank them in return, smile never leaving your lips. 

_welp, look who's getting married_

* * *

** Fun Fact **

_▪ One of Kise fan was at the scene and went live, let's just say that Kise and You went trending that night_

_▪ Leanne and Kasamatsu was watching that live and both thinking how dumb you both are but congratulate you two on text anyways_

_▪ You went to dinner afterwards, only to be revealed that Kise was supposed to propose after dinner_

_▪ I was watching vines compilation while writing this and end up having a mental block_


	20. Twenty

_Home_

* * *

"Come on (Nickname), you have to do this"

Leanne shift in discomfort as you grip on her hand, calming deep breathes came be heard from the isolated room where you currently is laying into. 

You grunt in pain, sweats rolling your forehead down to your neck like a waterfall. 

"No"

You choked a groan as you take a deep breath to steady yourself.

"I refuse to give birth to my child without his or her father!"

You groan afterwards.

"Where the heck is he?!"

"Dr. Kise (First name) take a deep breath. Calm yourself down"

Your obstetrician friend stated, you gave her a nod, trying to calm down yourself in pain and the annoying feeling of not having your stupid husband here. 

"Dang this hurts"

You whine.

It's been five hours since you start your first stage of labor but fuck, it hurts like shit. Plus the fact that your husband is still not here and it's been five hours since his parents, yours and his sister inform him. But he was currently on flight, making it hard for them to contact him. 

To be told the truth, it wasn't his fault, he insists on being at home on your pregnancy but then you tell him it's fine, that you are pretty sure he'll be home before your due. But hell wrong you are. You are three days early to your due, but everything is fine.

The baby is fine, the two of you refuse to know the gender of the baby, insisting the best way to know it would be after the delivery on the baby. Everything is fine. Except the fact that your husband isn't here as you bit your lip in pain. 

"Gosh Leanne, you didn't told me this hurts so bad"

She gave you a sarcastic laugh at your sarcastic statement, her free hand wiping the sweat on your neck. 

You stay like that for another ten minutes, taking a deep breath here and there when the door gently open, revealing a tall blonde guy, under his hospital gown was his pilot uniform. 

Leanne sigh in relief as you finally get to let go of her hand. Giving you a kiss on the forehead as you gave her a quiet thanks when Ryota takes his place. Holding on your hand giving it a light squeeze before kissing the back of it.

"Sorry I'm late"

You gave him a tired smile as he started brushing off some wet strands of (hair color) hair on your face.

"You're quite early to be honest"

You let out a groan, Ryota gave you a worried look

"I'm still on my first stage of labor... I'm doing pretty fine, right doc?"

Your friend gave you a nod, but she was busy checking in down there. 

"But it hurts so bad"

You cried out in pain,

"You can do this (First name)-chii"

He gave you a reassuring smile, somehow putting you at least 

"Yeah"

Suddenly you felt a sharp pain.

It felt like your inside were burning and it stings, making you hold into Ryota's hand. You groan in discomfort and pain. 

"You're crowning, take deep breath and push"

It went like that for a while, you don't know how long but it sure does hurt, and exhausting. But Ryota's presence and words were enough to keep you motivated and calm through out the whole process. 

"It's a boy"

* * *

_A Few Years Later_

"Mom?"

You look down at your 5 years old son, Renji, trailing behind him was your 3 years old daughter Ryoko who was now clinging into your legs.

Unfortunately for you, the two of them is the exact replica of their father, same yellow eyes and hair, even your 3 year old daughter is starting to show her personality and attitude was just like your father, good thing your son isn't as energetic as his younger sister and his father. At a very young age he seems chill and laid back, pretty much blunt just like you, but then, it's too early to judge.

You kneel down after putting the spatula to the side, wiping your hands on your pink apron. With now at the same level as your child.

"What is it dear?"

You ask your son, your daughter hugging you from the side making you chuckle.

Renji was quite big for a 5 years old but he does have his father genes after all, he was all to blame.

"Where is papa?"

He asked, making you look at him in the eyes as he avoided your glaze

"He's out playing basketball with his middle school friends"

You stated, standing up when you heard the crisping sound of the friend chicken for the kids

"He said he'll be back just in time for dinner"

You stated once again, grabbing some clean plate and raising the fried chicken from the pan

"Why do you ask dear?"

You added, putting the plate of chicken on the dinning table where everything is already set except for your husband

Helping your daughter up on her seat, Renji replied, sitting on the chair across his sister

"I know papa is rarely around because of his job but"

You smile at the creeping figure behind your little boy

"I want him to teach me basketball during his free time"

"I could see why not"

Ryota stated as he suddenly raffle Renji's blonde hair into a mess, earning a 'stop it pa' from his son as Ryota just chuckle in return

He then pick up his daughter, causing Ryoko to giggle as he lift her up in the hair before giving her a kiss on the cheeks before once again setting her down on the chair beside you. The next was you, who he immediately give a peck on the lips.

"You smell like alcohol, did you guys drink?"

He smile sheepishly at you as he went to his sit, Renji was already giving Ryoko a rice cross the table.

"A little, we had a little chat at Aominechii's house. I did shower there, I don't want to go home smelling like sweat"

You just smile and nod at him

"I cooked you your favorite by the way"

You said pointing the covered pot in the middle containing onion gratin soup.

You saw his eyes sparkle,

"You're the best (First name)-chii"

"Of course"

You smile back at him

You watch him smiling to himself as he take a bite of his favorite dish

"Oh, Ryota"

His yellow iris once again perk up to meet your glaze, noticing you haven't been eating that he thought something must be wrong. Your son did stop and somehow waiting for you to continue as your daughter beside you just giggle to herself as she clumsily take a spoonful of her meal.

"(First name)-chii?"

Your husband gulp, and you smile at him

_"I'm three weeks pregnant.. again"_

_It didn't take him too long to process that you are having your third child and send him over you to give you a kiss and laugh of joy, though this cause your first born to gag at your husband affection, this doesn't stop him from being happy, same goes with your daughter that doesn't have a clue of whats happening but is happy to see her family happy_

* * *

**I love you, that means I'm not just hear for the pretty parts.**

**I'm here no matter what**

**The End**


End file.
